Metallic Need
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: Metal Sonic breaks out of his prison with a vengeance, set with a new theory that Sonic's friends give him strength, he creates his own 'support' and plans on destroying Sonic with his own perfect team. Sonic won't have any of that! However, he finds that Metal him may have created his ultimate downfall without his help...Can Robots really feel? (MetalSonicxMetalAmy)(Some Sonamy)
1. Chapter 1

**Metallic** _Need_

Ch. 1

By: Cutegirlmayra (By all rights I shouldn't be writing this story… I need to finish Sonic Supers and then Instincts XD but just like Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom, I at least want the first chapter up. So I won't finish this till Instincts is done, kinda like with Sonic and the Chaos Kingdom. Be patient! And hopefully I can finish it when I get back from my mission or before then. Also, I just got my wisdom teeth pulled T-T So I'm writing this in pain as you read…. –sigh- Guess that fits the setting tho, lol! Pain~ but can a robot really feel that..?

_I'm not referring to Metal Sonic… either…)_

The Egg-shuttle's large sliding doors zoomed open to the sides at lightning speeds, causing a ripple effect through the whole space shuttle, as old as time itself.

Eggman waited for the large booming sound created by the doors to settle, as a bit of the ceiling above sprinkled like ash as old crumbs of ceiling fell down. A large beep or buzzer was heard as Eggman looked up from being covered in the shadows, his glasses the only thing shining in this abandoned junkyard of time.

He had thrown this hunk of junk in space, thinking space to be the perfect storage system and a nice little scroll through memory lane for new inspiration every now and then, not that he needed it, would be nice from time to time.

He stepped forward, and continued his stride as past machines and inventions were seen from days gone by… when he was young to when he first met Sonic and onward.

At the very back of the heap of scrap metal, toward the very tangled cords and unladen electrical computers, completely void of any life and substance, hung his most greatest and grievous creation yet…

"Ah, Metal Sonic." The old doctor looked up at the rusted blue and scrapped up Metal corpse of the being he referred too. His mustache twitched to the side slightly, as he straightened himself up and gave it a deeper, more profound look at it.

Eggman placed his hands behind his back and sighed. "So much _planned _devastation could have come from you…" he seemed to mourn but also mock the inactivated machine. "But I had to give you an AI… and I suppose that influenced you to rebel against me in the end… I wonder…" He looked down from the robot, seeming deep in thought as he spoke out loud. "If I had made your programming stronger… and completely taken out your will entirely, would you have still failed me? Perhaps less a dramatic betrayal but, eh. I suppose you were one of my most… unfortunate….designs of mine."

Eggman turned around, walking out of the storage shuttle as he closed the doors, looking over his shoulder only a moment to gaze upon the room again. After a quick scan, he huffed, and raised his arm up. "Whelp! Back to work! Hahaha!"

The doors slid shut behind him, and the lights flickered off.

…But in the darkness, an old ingenious plan was being to rise…

As the doors shut, the electrical circuits began to carry that momentum into a funneled engine, the engine began to rotate, as it then started sparking with motion. This rubbed against the outer sides that created friction, and that whole process created a huge power surge.

The surge moved through another elaborately and well designed cord that soon spider-webbed out into a massive string of networks.

Computers, with substance still in them and programmed already set up, turned on, and objects above for creating and fixing slowly dropped down like cranes from the ceiling. They had drills, screws, hammers, all the old robotic devices Eggman used to use to create his machines as quickly as he could.

Each mechanized gadget had a purpose and a coding already designed in it, and they went straight to work, once activated.

The spider-web ended at Metal Sonic's prison, a large tube with him hung from his arms as cords pulsed electricity through him.

His dented, damaged, and shredded body reared upward, having sparks fly all around it as it tried to force life within it again.

The computers had code blazing across its data screens.

The tube was being shocked from every end of it, before being lifted up, as Metal's body was being shocked left and right, making it jolt and strain and struggle as if in pain or agony at all the electrical power.

The repairs started at once, as the crane machines that had three claw-like hands grabbed and ripped metal from the existing scrap around and contorted it to Metal's frame. The crane machine with a torch burnt through Metal Sonic's core to replace broken data and circuit boards with new ones, as he slowly twitched with life.

And then…

_Blazing red eyes._

After a few hours, Metal Sonic jumped down from being hung up and worked on for so long. He looked over his body and glared at a dented side of some piece of trash next to him, but the shine was sufficient enough to reflect his appearance.

"_**THIS WILL NOT DO...**_" He growled out, his metallic voice gave little emotion to him but definitely stated some irritation.

He looked rusted and old, even if he was functioning, and he seemed to hate his voice as he placed a clawed hand up to his speaker, a small mouth piece if you will. A rectangle that glowed every time he spoke.

"_**I MUST FIX MY INFERIORITIES ONCE I CREATE MY TEAM…"**_

He looked around, before he was deactivated, he had played dead and conserved enough energy to set up this rig that allowed him to operate without the Doctor once more.

Still being obsessed with the raging thoughts of defeating Sonic, he had wanted to see what made Sonic so strong against him…

It couldn't be his natural abilities… for Metal Sonic had each and every one of them, and each enhanced and more powerful that even Metal couldn't sustain the power for long.

It couldn't be his wit… Metal was a computer after all, and he had many of his own unique abilities that _still _had him defeated by Sonic time and time again…

What made Sonic so powerful?

Metal had rewatched his memory files, and finally concluded that Sonic's _support _was what carried him through to victory in the last run.

_So Metal needed some support of his own…_

"_**BY MAKING SONIC'S STRENGTH MY OWN, I SHALL TRULY PROVE TO BE THE BETTER, FASTER, AND MORE ABLE SONIC." **_Metal started to pick up materials, and harvest enough to start creating his own _support._

After a few hours, their prototypes we're completed, and all he needed now was to get them out of his rusty old ship and down to earth, where he could find better equipment and supplies to truly make them superior like himself.

"_**DEFENSIVE." **_Metal walked by a Metal Knuckles, whose eyes flickered on, as he blinked for the first time. _**"YOU WILL SERVE AS MY BODYGUARD, KEEPING ALL OTHER DISTRACTIONS AWAY WHILE I DESTROY SONIC."**_

"_**LONG RANGE OFFENSIVE.**_" Metal walked by a Metal Tails, whose eyes also flickered on. It slowly moved his head as Metal walked by, creaking loudly to reveal how old the parts were that Metal used to create him. _**"YOU WILL ALSO BE MY INTELLIGENCE. THE WORLD HAS CHANGED, UNDOUBTABLY FROM WHEN I LAST FACED SONIC. BUT YOU WILL ALSO BE REQUIRED TO BE COMBAT READY. AND YOU WILL KEEP HIS **__**FRIENDS **__**AT BAY WHILST I DESTORY HIM."**_

Finally… he came up to a softer looking robot, one he seemed unable to fully finish, as it had half it's face still uncovered by metal, showing the cords and gears inside itself.

"…_**MAINTENANCE."**_

Metal Amy's eyes slowly, with some squeaking of the lids before finally managing to shot open. Eyes flickered on, as it looked dead at Metal, and tilted its head.

"…_**.."**_

Metal didn't seem to see any real significance in creating this one. Only that Sonic kept her around, meaning she must do _something _for his theory to be correct, in that Sonic gains added strength from his allies, and that Metal needed to weaken that strength through adopting it.

Just like his copycat ability, he had coded similar functions in his team, and planned on observing Sonic and the gang to then have them understand their doppelgangers moves and tactics as well.

"_**YOU…**_" he just stared at her, as the other two walked behind him, and stared at her as well. The cold of his disapproval made Metal Amy straighten her head up, as her gaze took her around the room, as she studied her environment. _**"… YOU WILL BE IN CHARGE OF RECHARGING MY SYSTEMS, REPAIRING ANY DAMAGES I TAKE, AND ENSURING I AM ABLE TO CONTINUE FIGHTING. YOU WILL ALSO BE REQUIRED TO BE COMBAT READY."**_

Metal Amy didn't seem to really be paying attention, as she looked down at her hands, and her strange new body, fainted red with silver splotches that were refigured into a somewhat looking dress.

Metal Sonic's tolerance didn't last long, as his hand shot up and grabbed her chin, pinching it in and denting her face, as he forced her to look at him, and pulled her closer.

"_**DO YOU RESIGSTER YOUR PROGRAMMING?" **_he asked, as her data started putting two and two together. "_**YOU MAY BE UNFINISHED. BUT YOU HAVE ABLE MEANS TO PROCESS. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?**_"

"…M…Metal Sonic… M-M-My master." Her voice was like a hum, calm and soft, gentle like a computer's tone when it starts to make processing purrs when it's looking for something or downloading data.

"…." Metal seemed to be taken aback by her voice, but continued never the less, as he violently threw her back and let her go from his grasp. _**"YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR PURPOSE OF CREATION?" **_he glared, and the other two seemed to think themselves better than her, since they were completed. They watched as Metal asked his questions and seemed to not even bat an eye or glance themselves over as Metal Amy had done.

Metal Amy was thrown forward and stumbled slightly, but her balancing ability that Metal Sonic had infused in her data core kicked in and she quickly gained a rather strong and sturdy stance.

This caught Metal Sonic's attention, as it looked like she was about to fire herself back at him and attack.

She didn't, however. As she broke from her form and straightened herself out, before bowing her head. "To recharge and maintain the Master's power and armor. I comply."

"…._**GOOD.**_" Metal Sonic quickly turned to the door, which Eggman had opened maybe a day ago… since it was probably night where he, Sonic, and his friends all lived on earth.

"_**FOR NOW WE WAIT, LEARN, AND GROW. BUT SOON….**_

_**WE WILL STRIKE."**_

Metal punched the door down, as all the junk in the room was sucked out and into the vortex of space. Since Dr. Eggman had used his Rocket ship to get up there, they were now stranded without jet packs.

Metal Sonic's engine roared and began to spin, as he lifted himself into the air, and dodged some metal flying at him before fire burst from below his feet. "_**FOLLOW ME.**_" He gave the order, and the three's programming activated into an automatic obedience.

Metal Knuckles shot forward as his feet also revealed jets on them as well, and Metal Tails simply spun his metallic tails forward, as they cut through any on-coming metal hitting his back and used his jets on his feet as well to follow after Metal Sonic.

Metal Amy checked her feet, which seemed to have the same system on it, as she tried to activate them. Only one shot on, and she stumbled to follow as metal started hitting her repeatedly, taking her off course of the others. Her defensive system, which was fully activated by all the hits she was taking, activated as her soft appearance then transformed.

A plated layers of a mask zoomed and pushed together at the center over her metal muzzle, her dress spiraled and revealed spikes on the ends that grew in length as they proceeded down. Her eyes shifted from a warm green light to a powerful red, just like the others who were already activated in their 'battle ready' stage, but she was still incomplete, so when she reached back, expecting her back to open up to then push out a hammer for her to use, she ended up grasping air.

Unable to compute her actions further, the metal kept hitting her and she was forced to flick it away with her bare hands, which were being destroyed since no real amount of armor was placed on them from the start.

As she began to be scrapped, torn through, and damaged, Metal Sonic stopped and watched, as the other two ceased and looked back to see what he was looking at.

"Zhe zeems to bez a wazte of effozt." Like a fizzing radio, Metal Tails spoke out, speaking his mind and saying, 'She seems to be a waste of effort.'.

Metal Knuckles could only make robot sounds, but seemed to confer with Metal Tails.

"… _**IF SONIC OBTAINS STRENGTH FROM ALL HIS FRIENDS… THEN I MUST OBTAIN A MORE PERFECT STRENGTH FROM YOU. EVEN IF IT MEANS HAVING TO EDIT AND REPROGRAM YOU UNTIL YOU ARE AS PERFECT AS I AM TO SONIC. I CANNOT FALL BACK ON MY PLAN NOW, EVEN WITH YOUR INCOMPETIENTS AND INFERIORITES. I WILL UPGRADE YOU ONCE WE ARE MORE SETTLED TO REBUILD AND MAINTAIN."**_

Metal Sonic flew down and grabbed Metal Amy, yanking her over his shoulder and firing a blast toward the shuttle, vaporizing anything in its way, and protecting Metal Amy from any further damage.

He flew back to the others and looked at Metal Amy over his shoulder, who blinked her eyes, now having lost her battle reflexes since she was out of danger, and triggering her neutral from once again.

He looked at her with disapproval and distaste.

She responded by tilting her head again and then looking away, realizing her master wasn't very fond of her incompleteness.

Metal looked ahead as his two other teammates followed his glance, as the universe spiraled behind them and the remains of the shuttle floated around, scattered, behind them.

"_**OUR FIRST OBJECTIVE. LOCATE SONIC. SECOND OBJECTIVE. CREATE OPPERATING FORTRESS. THIRD OBJECTIVE. FIX INFERIORITIES AND BECOME PERFECT. FOURTH PIRORITY. **__**DESTORY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, HIS FRIENDS, AND DR. EGGMAN. **__**FINAL PIROIRTY, DOMINATE THE ORGANIC EARTH AND ALL LIVING THINGS THAT DWELL ON IT."**_

They blasted forward, as Metal Amy's damaged hands and arms just waved and wiggled behind Metal Sonic, as her head looked up and saw the cosmos.

Even though her programming and her being a machine stated she couldn't feel, she still computed a sense of wonder and how small she must be in a world this big…

(Again, this won't be completed until after Instincts is done. ;) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter though! :DDD )


	2. Chapter 2

**Metallic** _Need_

Ch. 2

By: Cutegirlmayra (Even if this won't be completed before Instincts, I had the urge to write one more chapter xD lol, Metal Sonic's _five year plan_ kinda deal made me laugh pretty hard after rereading it. I hope you enjoy this story. As you may know from my other stories, I love plot, character, and most importantly, suspenseful drama within blooming romance~)

Months had gone by as Sonic The Hedgehog continued to fight Eggman and his latest schemes. The team joined in as well, as they failed to realize they were being heavily watched and analyzed.

Today, of all days, was when Metal Sonic finally completed his third objective in his five steps for destroying Sonic and taking over the world as it's perfect tyrant.

Metal Sonic perched himself on his throne within a massively round bridge where computers lay everywhere and monitors showed massive amounts of data flying across the multiple screens.

Metal Sonic processed everything at the speed of light, as he had his metallic claw holding up his large blue and silver head, before lifting his other hand up to stop Metal Tails from typing any further.

"We've finally gained enough substance to destroy Sonic and his friends. Even the Doctor, himself… we should destroy him first. We don't want him aiding Sonic. For in my old programming I know he would decided to aid him, believing 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' code of war." Metal Sonic now had a powerful voice chip, one that was less robotic but still had a metallic ring to it. "We must prepare. I have waited to long in the shadows… I must defeat Sonic now." He gripped his armrests on his chair tightly with his two clawed hands, chipping the stone by which it was made of. His metal eyelids slid down to a deep glare, his hunger to make himself known unto Sonic was strong, but Metal Tails intervened.

"Master, there is another code of war…" He stated, and his eyes bent down as well. "That the art of _surprise_ is the best military tactic." He turned from his chair and got up, looking to his master. "If we are to alert Sonic of our existence, he will surely fight back with more of a plan. If we catch him and his friends off guard, they will be weaker to respond."

"Sonic doesn't _**plan**_." Metal Sonic voice turned cold and harsh, threateningly vile as he knew he was correct. He also got up, which made Metal Tails raise his head to him, seeing as he was on a raised level of about three circled platform steps above him.

Metal slowly moved down the platform where his throne was in the center of the room, as he continued to speak. "It is your other whom I have based you on, that will perform the strategy. As my theory from before states, he is stronger with his friends. Since technology and logic prohibits me from having all their traits processed within me, I must use you and the others as my counters to his strength. With you… I will be _impenetrable_. And Sonic's friends will be rendered useless to him." Metal stopped when he reached the main screen, a large and widened rectangle, as it had four diagrams of simulated Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic's data with spinning models of them and areas pointed to with stretched lines and charts indicating their strengths, weaknesses, and other such noted things.

"…Then… we should plan ahead of him. Even with surprise, we need to be a step ahead of my other's thinking…" Metal Tails concluded, as Metal Sonic nodded, and folded his arms.

"…Not just one step. But a _**thousand**_. I've waited too long to have all my planning and preparations destroyed by ill thinking." He glared to his creation. "Do not disappoint me with relative thinking again. You must be smarter than not only him-" he pointed to Tails on the screen, "But the _**world**_."

Metal Tails looked down, feeling ashamed as his fists tightened and shook in rage. "I…I will not fail you again, my master." He stated.

"…See that you do not. Or time will be _**wasted**_ on editing your inferiority." Metal Sonic moved away after that threat, as he began to move back to his throne, only getting one step up on the platform before another voice echoed in the solid metal room.

"…The enhancements on the generators are completed. I must check for adequate energy supply within your battery." Metal Amy walked into the room, having been completed and fully operational now, she walked up to Metal Sonic, and waited for permission to do her job.

"….Proceed." After staring at her for a moment, Metal outstretched his hand to her.

She walked over and took his hand, using her programming to conclude whether he needed to recharge his energy or not, since she was the robotic form of a medic.

"…If it weren't for the limitations of this world, I would have no need for a battery." He seemed to say the words with annoyance and rage, but due to him being a robot, you could only really guess what the words meant through their meanings… he couldn't really show any emotion, so all was programmed simulations. He hated every indication of a living organism's behaviors and mannerisms, and so what he says, is what he means. He couldn't 'growl out' the words, but only speak in a threatening tone to covey them…

"…Even with technology being as limited as it is. Without what we have, we'd be nothing… We couldn't even think." Her words were too sweet of thinking for his taste, as he swung his arm away from her, looking back at her with suspicion.

"Why do you suppose I care about what we have now? When my plans are bigger than what insolent devices we must work with now." He swung his arm again, forcing her to dodge before he sliced her in two. His cape flowed back with his lunge toward her, and she slowly retreated from his presence.

"I meant no disrespect… You're energy capablities are fully charged and functional. My programming is met. G-" she was about to say 'good day' but knew how that would seem to 'organic' to him, and so she quickly shook her head, something a robot wouldn't do…

_Mess up._

_And reveal it._

"I shall retreat to other duties."

She bowed and walked on, worried he may have seen an error in her. She slowed her step only slightly when the doors flung open, and took a chance at looking over her shoulder at him.

He was still staring…

She jolted in spot but only barely, not wanting him to see any further fault and quickly continued on, leaving at a regular speed to not cause any further suspicion.

As the doors closed, Metal Tails turned from pretending to work on the computers, and looked to his master. "Why did you bother with a maintenance? You are fully able to read your own battery levels and recharge when time permits. Why have you designed such a useless support?"

"…You question your master's thinking?" Metal flung his head back, creating a streak of red with his eyes as he glared toward Metal Tails.

Metal Tails didn't move, but simply bowed his head. "I meant no ill will from my comment. I just can't compute as to why you would create a Metal Amy. According to my research done on the team, she does nothing but added assistance. If she is around and willing, that is… What good is she to your theory? She is barely treated the same as Tails and Knuckles to Sonic. Why-"

"_**Why, then, does he keep her around?"**_

"…My master?"

"_**If she is as you suggest, a waste of our supplied materials, then why does Sonic keep her within his team..?"**_

"…Entertainment."

Metal Tails concluded, as Metal Sonic looked unamused by that theory.

"_**He doesn't treat her like amusement… in fact, he seems to retreat from her presence at most occurrences… if you can answer my question, do so now with an acknowledgeable reply."**_

"…I cannot compute."

Metal Tails admitted, as Metal Sonic seemed to mock him, and laugh at his failure to understand.

"You must not be smarter than me, but you must think deeper and better than _**them**_." he replied.

"…Then why do you laugh when it is an organic thing to do?"

The words were to bold and insulting for Metal Sonic's taste, as he flung forward and thrust his claw sideways into Metal Tails's eye and half his face.

As sparks flew everywhere, Metal Sonic just stared at his creation, not at all amused or convinced that this Metal Tails will do him any good.

"…What I do is of my own reason and thinking… I am a better Sonic. I am a more superior life form than even you. If I laugh… I do it for my own amusement at making fun of the organic life that is beneath me. You, one the other hand… are of the same thinking as them."

He pulled his hand out of Metal Tails, as Metal Tails collapsed on the ground, his body twitching with cords unwired and torn apart. Half his brain and systems we're damaged, as Metal Sonic's claws could rip through any metal on this earth, made with a special alloy he mined and melted himself to produce.

He held his claws out in front of him, twiddling his fingers as if to indirectly boast of their power to rip through anything. The silver in them shined in the colorful lights of the monitors, as he withdrew the current long length of his fingers down to adequate size…

"If Sonic keeps Amy around… then obviously, there must be a purpose. Until I can compute what that is, I will keep my own copy. If my theory is correct, _**all of Sonic's friends aid him **_in becoming stronger than even myself… I must have a complete support, or my theory will be insufficient!" he turned quickly away from Metal Tails, his cape flipping once more dramatically behind him, as he pressed a button on his throne.

"Send maintence to Metal Tails. Improve intelligence through any means necessary. He is…" Metal Sonic looked back to the sparking and slowly dying of power Metal Tails.

"_**Inferior."**_

"I shall return once again."

The voice on the monitor made him look back toward the commutation speaker as he noticed it was Metal Amy's voice.

"…Yes,… return."

He let his finger off the button, before looking down at it in deep thought yet again.

"…What does Sonic need you for..?"

He flipped his cape to look back at the monitor, glaring at Amy's modeled base as it turned with her arms spread out like the others, diagramming her strengths and weaknesses.

"…There must be something more to you that I haven't found…"

The doors flung open again, as Metal rotated his head slightly to see Metal Amy walk in, bending down to pick up the now completely drained of life Metal Tails.

"..What befell here?"

She asked, seeing the spikes drilled into Metal Tails's head.

"…Why should you ask?"

Metal Sonic moved from his spot to walk around her, growing curious to why she kept stepping out of her programming to ask such needless things.

"Would you like to find out?" he threatened.

"…" She grew fearful, but didn't let it on as she just froze, computing what to say back… "I have no wish to learn of it. He must have been as you said, inferior." She wondered what 'inferior' even was. What made Metal Tails 'inferior'? And how could she avoid the same fate…

"…Come here."

She froze.

Unable to fight her programming, she dropped Metal Tails's corpse down, and walked over to Metal Sonic. She kept her eyes down, worried she may have already enraged him and she was to be destroyed and scrapped to then be processed anew. As was the plan with Metal Tails…

Metal Sonic lifted his claws to her face, and gently stroked the side of her face, and lowered his touch to her curve and features he, himself, had designed to match a more 'powerful and perfect' Amy Rose.

"…I designed you well." He stated, before looking back up at her, and seeing that she didn't move or speak. She simple kept her gaze down.

"…Why are you afraid?" he forcefully grabbed her muzzled and made her look up at him. "I didn't design such fear in you… only that you follow strict obedience to my voice through recognition." He moved her face side to side, looking it over. "…It would be a shame to destroy you… after I had become certain that you're errors and flaws from the storage junk ship we're purified from your being…" he looked down at her hands, and picked one up more gentler than he had her face.

"…I remember when your hands we're destroyed…" he stated, as she again, fell silent and didn't resist him. After all, he had created her… but fear still was within her, and she hid it by shutting down her motion programming. He wouldn't see her fear if she couldn't move…

"…Why are you so silent?" He lifted an eyelid, showing he wasn't fond of her being so still and unresponsive. "..Has your fear, _**through error**_, shut you down?"

"….It is no error." She finally spoke, and moved her head back, but his hand forced her back into where it once was positioned, and she didn't move again. "I simply came to you, and allowed your will to be done. There was no error in my fear of your…"

She gazed her eyes up at him, showing the lime green light within shine with metallic radiance. "Superiority. I only wish to respect it by showing you I am of little importance compared to your plans. I must do my work to aid you in proving your superiority. Does my silence not show my _simulated _fear as loyalty to your excellence and power? My master…" she bended her head again, as Metal Sonic looked at her with careful observation.

"…Go."

He released her, finding her reason sound, as she quickly moved away from him.

His hand, however, was still holding her own, and he stopped her in place. "One… more thing." He stated, as She froze again, waiting for further instruction that she couldn't escape from.

"…Make sure his brain is completely scrapped. I must find another way to mimic Eggman's designs and perfect them to have the ultimate strategist…"

"Your will is my labor."

"….Hmph."

He let her go again, and she quickly hustled to pick up Metal Tails again, placing him over her shoulders, and walking out.

As the doors clothed, Metal Sonic chuckled and closed his eyes, rubbing his claws together to sharpen them after their little… snack.

"She cannot fool me… but I enjoy her reasoning. She computes well in order to appease me. The error she contains is amusing. I shall let her live,… for now…"

He sat back in his throne, lifting a leg up as Sonic would have done and returned to his former position.

Metal Amy dropped the cold, heavy, and hard corpse of Metal Tails down on the maintenance room, and slowly… traced her hand along his head.

Feeling a sense of remorse for her fallen comrade, she lowered her eyelids and tried to relay the memoires given to her to combat her counterpart when the time came…

_Amy was out picking flowers with Cream, as Tails ran up to pull Amy away, giving her instruction on another Eggman attack. Amy nodded, and bent down to Cream, telling her what had come up._

"_Oh, but you mustn't go just yet, Miss Amy!" "Chao Chao!" "We've yet to finish our flower crown for you and Mr. Sonic! Would you like one too, Mr. Tails?" "Chao Chao!"_

"…_Cream…" Amy smiled kindly to her, and patted her head. "Don't you be worried now, or even cry for that matter." She giggled. "Me, Tails, and I'll even drag Sonic along, will all make flower crowns together! No one's going to get hurt, I promise!"_

_The kindness Amy showed had touched Metal Amy, and made her wonder why it was so important to calm the child and her creature friend down. If her other was to be destroyed, why? She did no harm, she only protected…_

_If Metal Sonic wanted her to be formidable, even better than her counterpart, then…_

_Would she use her good heart against her?_

_What even was a 'Heart' anyway?_

_Her programming suggested it pumped blood through the system and in so, beated with each breath._

_But… there was another meaning… and she knew the figurativeness of it, but couldn't compute figurative language. Which frustrated her dearly._

Metal Amy wanted to show kindness to her fallen comrade, which would have been a sign of weakness in Metal Sonic's eyes… but she still longed to _feel _like Amy did. Maybe, … by learning what a 'Heart' meant to the living organisms, she could use that against Amy to defeat her, and receive praise for completing her reason of creation.

Would he scrap her once she was done with her task as well?

She did not know… but her reasoning calculated it would be so.

"….What are you doing?"

She tensed up, her battle form engaging as she flung herself around, her hammer coming out of her back as she grabbed it quickly and spun it around her head before holding it out to whatever spooked her. Her mouth piece was overlayed with three shredded layers of metal forged together on two separated armor plates that slammed together from the sides of her face, where her metallic dark pink quills covered them before they engaged. Her skirt spun to reveal the spikes and twirled upward to reveal a three layered armor as the rest of her scary form began to mechanized as she was finally in her attack form.

"…I simple asked about your objective." Metal Knuckles looked annoyed by her jumpiness, and looked down to Metal Tails. "…What befell him?"

"…He angered the master." She turned away from him, embarrassed by engaging since, that was illogical, considering there others didn't even know they existed or where they even were.

"…How so?"

"I cannot comply."

"I see… you didn't behold the execution." Metal Knuckles had a gruffy voice in his programming, which frankly, intimidated Metal Amy with how 'heavy' it sounded.

"…I suspect you're time will come. Your inferiority was apparent even at your creation." Metal Knuckles insulted, as he touched Metal Tails's back on the table. "..What did he instruct to be recreated this time?"

Metal Amy held back her anger at his words, "…You insult the master by saying I was inferior. He had to work with what he could. He spent most of his efforts on you, I was constructed through the remains."

"Leftovers." Metal Knuckles glared her way, mocking her creation. "He didn't even bother giving you substance… let alone _durable hands_…"

She glared up at him, still in battle form… and not disengaging…

"Hmph. Answer my question. As your superior."

"..There are no ranks among us. Besides the master, you and I are just simply support." She compared them to an equal ground, which made Metal Knuckles more annoyed with her.

"I am by far more improved than you to reach the superiority and perfection of the master." He stated, and slammed his hand on Metal Tails, bending the metal slightly. "Now, answer my order, tell me what was to be remade…"

Metal Amy activated a spy system in her programming, recording the conversation now. "Why does the master's orders concern you? He gave them to me… not you. Stand down, and let me do our master's orders…" she reached to grab Metal Tails's head, to remove it and disengage any lock system it had to stay on his shoulders.

Metal Knuckles grabbed Amy's hand, as Amy recorded now through her eyes, staring at every move Metal Knuckles made…

"Is the master here? No. No one can protect you, weakling! You shouldn't even have been created! You are nothing more than a servant to us three, taking care of _**our **_battle wounds while you stay back in the battle. You weren't even good enough to look decent! He based you off the organic being you's look. And even to Sonic, he can't stand being around her!"

Her anger grew as the kindness she tried to replicate suddenly was paused in processing, since she was creating her own programming at the time. She put all her energy into throwing the massive robot over her shoulder, and the table with Metal Tails on it, and pinning him to the ground.

"You think I care about my appearance? You insult the master by insulting me! He created my form and image, and you insult his handy work, not my own!" He struggled to get off of her, but she activated the drills in her dress to threaten his movement, as it slowly drilled and scratched holes and scraps in his metal chest.

"You dare give me inferiorities!?" he blasted the words out of his speaker, as they began to brawl. She was badly injured, but so was he, as his head twitched and rotated sideways, unable to remain positioned probably.

"See? I can fight as well as you!" Metal Amy declared, her one arm shot and almost ripped off, barely dangling form her core body by her arm socket's left whole with three long and thick cords, the others all ripped through at the amount of force and power Metal Knuckles had within him.

"…What is this?" Metal Sonic flew into the room, "I heard missiles." He looked to the side of the room, seeing his repair equipment was trashed and exploded. He glared at it, before turning to his two creations. "…Someone speak."

Metal Knuckles and Metal Amy stopped, as Metal Amy disengaged her recording of audio and video, and began processing them down into one video, before including her memory chip of Metal Knuckles entering the room, and making sure to cut out any traces of her reflecting on data tapes of Amy Rose… However, she had to leave in her fault of engaging battle mode, which could suggest she was afraid… and there'd be no reasonable excuse to get her out of being called out for an error in programming…

"…She launched at me. Infuriated by my superiority over her own weakness. She is full of errors, she wanted to give me inferiorities. Behold!" Metal Knuckles pointed to his damages, and then continued to lie. "I defended you and your work on my form and position. She grew jealous, an organic trait, and attacked me. She should be scrapped at once."

"…Are you giving me an order?" Metal Sonic had only glanced at Metal Amy, before turning to Metal Knuckles.

"N..No, my master."

"It sounded like a suggestion." He glared to further show his anger.

"N-no, my Master."

"You stutter, explain to me why?" he walked toward Metal Knuckles.

"I merely felt your distain. It was not I that you should be enraged with destroying your tools, it should be her!" he pointed to Metal Amy, who still remained silent as her video processed and was ready to be transferred.

However… looking at Metal Tails, she wondered how many times Metal Sonic would scrap them, tear them apart, and reconstruct them before they ever were able to complete his fourth objective…

"…Is what he states truth?" Metal Sonic looked to Metal Amy.

"…It is…not so." She stated, not shaking her head to reveal a trait of organic lifeforms. She wanted to try and save them both. Somehow… "I merely wished to do your will… he obstructed me for a moment by giving me a command. I didn't follow… because it was not your command to follow. I already had a task to perform, he was in my way."

"And she attacked!" Metal Knuckles blasted out, as Metal Sonic grabbed his arm and ripped it off to match Metal Amy's damages.

"_**Never speak in such a tone to me again… or I shall rip your speaker out and never refigure it into your hard drives again."**_

Metal Knuckles held his now empty right side with his left arm.

"…Come here." Metal Sonic motioned for Metal Amy to approach him again.

Worried for her fate, but being forced to comply, she walked forward.

He tapped on her bottom quill, that acted as Amy's bangs, but was really where a lever was to open her head up.

Her head disengaged lock sequence and he opened up her head, peering in and seeing a chip sticking out.

"…Do you know that I programmed a defensive spy system into Metal Amy's programming?" Metal Sonic spoke out, and took the chip out, as automatically, on the back of his other hand, a sliding panel moved away to reveal a spot to inject chips and other such devices into him.

"A…Does not compute." He couldn't even finish his sentence, realizing his error in lying to his master could have cost him his life.

"…Yes, odd she wouldn't mention it… as if she was trying to save you." Metal Sonic slowly lifted up his hand, and showed Metal Knuckles that he was putting the chip into it's proper place. "Downloading engaged."

"….." Metal Knuckles didn't move, as Metal Amy looked away. Realizing she was still going to be questioned, even after Metal Knuckles's was found out, she still felt sorry for her brethren… he may have hated her and felt she was beneath him, but he was still a Metal Support, just like herself…

"…!" Metal Sonic let out a metallic noise, as his eyes fully shot open after processing the whole video. "Traitor." He concluded, and began ripping Metal Knuckles to shreds.

After Metal Knuckles's head rolled to the ground and after that, his leg in two parts, Metal Amy looked up to see Metal Sonic holding up his chest to her.

"..You could of destroyed him after informing me with the video. Why did you hold back? I would have been sound with your reasoning." He dropped the chest, still holding her scratches and drilled mini-holes that lay in them from their squabbling. "You are disappointing me… in fact, maybe all three of you need repairs…" he slowly lifted the hand that had just let the chest fall towards her, and she peered at the clawed hand that gave her either life or death, and began to speak.

"Wait!"

"…." Metal Sonic froze, wanting to hear how'd she get out of this one.

"…" her head was still open, and she bent it down again. _Clipop!_

Another chip was sticking out from where it should be, and Metal Sonic looked at it, and withdrew his hand.

Taking out the previous chip, he took the new one and placed the old one back in its apartment within her brain.

She moved her head up, as he injected that chip in, and began downloading its content.

"…You didn't want me wasting my time." He concluded, reading her thought process as she had erased the 'Amy's Kindness' factor out of it and only included how he was a one like her, a servant to Metal Sonic's plan, and that with Metal Knuckles destroyed, his plan to destroy Sonic and his friends would take longer planning now that he had to reconstruct them once more.

"…I only serve you're wishes,…my master." She took her good hand and bowed again.

He could see she cut out certain thoughts… but he ignored it. Feeling that her errors we're still somewhat intriguing as she had, once again, escaped death through her wit and cleverness.

"You are indeed… starting to impress me." He took out the chip and put it back in her, and closed her head. "I should see how I configured your brain… and try and mimic it in the other two." He stated, a praise she was surprised to hear, as she herself, felt she would be destroyed the second he learned about her inferior weakness and fascination with her counterpart she was suppose to destroy…

She was actually fascinated with all the living things… how they survived on things other than electricity or battery… how they sustained themselves without programming, and could learn and grow by means of a living computer.

But these things… her master must never know about.

Suddenly, an alert system was triggered in her, and she quickly looked down to Metal Sonic's arm. "I'm detecting low energy waves… may I check your battery capacity?"

"It's low." Metal Sonic replied, already knowing by checking himself.

"I came to find you."

"…I have failed."

She looked down.

"…You were engaged in battle. I can ignore your failure for now, as long as it doesn't happen again."

He must have came to destroy her… seeing as her system should have made him her top priority. The fact that she was in battle mode made her programming switch objectives, because he wasn't there to influence her programming's way of thinking…

The realization of this made her blink her eyes open wide, and rather quickly. She looked up to him, as he seemed to look in each of her eyes, already understanding that she just computed that she would of died if it weren't for Metal Knuckles's betrayal and error.

"Come. You can help me repair and reconstruct these two worthless heaps of metal after we recharge."

He looked to Metal Tails, but was technically referring to both of them. He offered her his hand, and waited to see what her programming would do.

The organic thing would be to take it, but instead, she walked by and wouldn't be fooled by his test of her error. Her thinking was profoundly sound, and she saw through his trap, as he seemed pleased to know he wouldn't have to destroy her.

He let his hand fall to her back, a threatening reminder that she was still in dangerous waters… as she and him flew to the generator room.

Metal Amy quickly ran ahead, and turned everything on and engaged the doors to opened within the large tube that resembled his entrapment before on the ship.

Metal stared at it for a moment, remember constructing it to then give him power later on. He stepped up and into it as the doors closed, and he folded his arms, closing his eyes, and lowered his head. "Engage." He commanded.

"Programming fuel drive…." Metal Amy turned everything to full power as gentle streams of lightning came down around the tube and hit Metal Sonic. It was like a relaxing bath for a robot, with streams of electrical energy pulses hitting your metal frame lightly enough to be absorbed as you could feel the energy circuits inside you slowly regaining their power and efficiency.

Metal Sonic opened his eyes then, and turned slowly to look at Metal Amy, who was doing her job of making sure the system worked, before sensing his gaze on her.

She knew better than to ask him why he stared,… better to simply wait to be called upon for a reply than ask questions yourself. You never knew how he would take even the simplest of questions…

"…Are you not fully charged?" he asked, tilting his head to her.

"!?" the question made her wonder where he was going with this. He obviously didn't care about her measly existence, as he could always scrap her and create another, more improved to his standards of 'perfect' support. Why would he be..?

"I directly asked you a question, why do you take so long to compute a reply?" he seemed to be testing her again, or maybe he was just looking for an excuse to scrap her.

Either way, she quickly replied. "My systems indicate that that last battle has made me very ill-proficient. I'll need to repair myself after assisting you… however…" she looked away, turning her gaze.

"However… by then you will have run out of sufficient energy to help me. What does your program say for you to do?" he asked, and his trickery and cold stare lead her to fear him again.

"…I could never ask my master anything." She concluded.

"…Then your master suggests you beg." He retorted.

"…Am I to believe you are suggesting for me to ask permission to recharge with you?"

"Is that not a sound and reasonable question?" if he could smile, he most certainly would have. "Or do you see some sort of _**error **_in bathing with me?"

The fact that he used the word 'bathing' suggested he must of thought she was acting organic, and showing embarrassment at such a cruel joke. …He wanted to see if she was truly acting like an organic being,… even thinking like one.

"…I would be…" she thought carefully her words, for in a sense, she was thinking organically, thanks to watching Amy so carefully, and being influenced so much into being curious about how 'emotions' and 'feelings' worked in living creatures. "Honored." She stated, and looked up. "But as you see, I am inferior. My damages are an insult to your perfect frame."

He stilled stared, as lightning shot all around him, hitting him and restoring power to his being. He turned away, simulating a chuckle, something he only did to make her uneasy with him, and closed his eyes.

His behavior worried her, as he usually didn't do such organic things…

He looked up and lowered his eyelids, tilting his head once more. "Am I to believe your rejecting me?" another organic thing,… he really was testing the reaches of her errors…

Which means…

_**He knew she was having errors.**_

She stepped back, eyes widened and her metallic eyes shifting. He… he knew of her errors yet… he didn't destroy her?

Why…

She couldn't compute.

"…Well?" he asked again, this time his eyes narrowed, seeing how long it was taking, and already computing the different scenarios of what her mind would think.

He had created her, after all. He knew every avenue her mind would take, even the errored ones. He probably already calculated a route where she would be influenced by her many studies and observations of Sonic and his team. He knew that could be a side-effect, and blamed Eggman's AI system he was going off of for it, and not himself, naturally.

He was that smart, but also that prideful, in that he really _**didn't see his own errors **_within himself.

Or maybe he denied them? Due to the fact that he didn't believe he could develop an error in his perfect form. One… that would finally destroy Sonic!

"Do you comply or not?" he was growing frustrated with her silence.

She looked down and nodded. "Allow me to repair myself first, as not to just completely reject my inferiority and allow you near it. I shall cleanse myself of my damages and return."

"By then,… my charging will be completely, and you will have failed in your task." He retorted, lifting his head. "..You didn't compute that?" he was so playing her right now, and was enjoying every minute of it.

She made him feel superior, the better, the stronger one, the wittiest of all robotic creations.

_**And he loved that feeling**_… although, to him, it wasn't a feeling. It was just how things were meant to be…

"…Do you wish me to enter and recharge with you? In this state?" she planned her question carefully, but quicker this time. "I cannot compute at your level of superior thinking." Keeping the flattery up, she knew it was her only way at surviving this.

"…I… would look past your inferiorities… knowing that I can repair you first and then have you help me with the others later. I'll even allow you to shut down to retain your strength while I do so." He was being nice..? No, he was being logical. If she was able to restore her energy and then shut down to preserve it while he worked on her… then they could finish the others and restore their batteries again-

…Again?

"…Your logic is sound-"

He revved up his engine, ready to attack.

"as it should be." She finished.

His engine began to slow down, knowing she would be smarter than that, but just in case… he wanted to think fast around her. Any sign of further error could be… problematic.

She opened the doors, allowing electricity to spurt out as she programmed it to close behind her after a given time.

Walking in, the electricity soothed her a bit,…

Until it hit her hurt arm.

She cringed, feeling the pain of that, and realized her fault. "…I see." She concluded. "I've errored."

"…Yes, you have." Metal Sonic was pleased to trick her.

"I've forgotten to check my own faults, that I mentioned before, and realize that the recharging process would injury me further… but also heal me, as well."

"…'heal' you?"

She tripped up again, and looked to him worriedly.

"… what a very…" he lifted his claw to her face. "_**Organic**_ thing to say."

Before he could destroy her into scrap metal, even moving up to her as if finding pleasure in tripping her up, and the thrill of the kill nigh, an alert system was activated.

"…Seems we've been found." Metal Sonic took his hand away from her face, looking up at the red light indicating something was wrong.

"The parameter?" She concluded.

"Yes. The light blinks twice, meaning-" he moved a bit away from her, placing his hands on his hips and looking up, mimicking Sonic slightly… a side-effect from Eggman giving him Sonic's behaviors, something he had thought was removed from his first creation… apparently not…

"Someone could just be outside, but not know they've found us." She continued to process quickly, feeling herself getting hit and then restored by the lightning around her, and also knowing that if she didn't think fast, she could be killed.

Killed… another organic thing.

Why was she allowing herself to fall to the errors like this?

"…Why did you interrupt?" He was still upset he couldn't kill her right away, but slightly liked the companionship she provided.

At least he wasn't alone in his thoughts like before…

"To save you the wasted-" before she said 'breath', she corrected herself. "energy." She looked up into his eyes. "Forgive me. I've been studying Amy's tapes… and I have began to do so frequently, resulting in my speech and thinking being altered by language reception. I seem to use organic terms as slur words…"

Her explanation made him laugh, as it was a perfect excuse, yet again.

"Metal Amy…" he stopped his foolery of pretending to laugh like Sonic would have to mock her, and turned his back to her, before shifting to face her a little more fully. "I'm intrigued by how you always seem to escape me…" his eyes narrowed, but to one of guilty pleasure, and not so much threat. "I will find it a terribly unfortunate day… when your 'luck' fails you." he also slurred, to show that he could understand organic lingo as well.

"…Is it luck? Or superior thinking?"

He moved a bit as if he was insulted.

"The same thinking you designed me to have. If I speak like her, won't I fool her into thinking I'm something more than a robot? It could save my 'life' with her, too." Again, quick and witty thinking, as he moved closer to her, causing her to move back and lean against the door, still worried she was pushing her 'luck'.

"…Again… you stump me into keeping you alive…" he leaned forward, moving an arm on the see-through tube that kept bouncing lighnting off of itself to hit and restore Metal Sonic and Amy, only to drain Metal Amy later though with her pain.

She lifted a hand up to her arm socket, to try and block the lightning from injuring her so she could fully heal too. "…What are you doing? Do we not need to check the alert?"

"..We do… but I have yet to fully charge… and the light has died down." he looked up, motioning for her to follow his gaze.

As she did so, she noticed that whatever had come into their surroundings outside, had probably wondered off.

"…We have it recorded?"

"As all things have been done before…" he moved closer, absorbing more of the lightning and blocking most of it from her.

"…Why are you blocking me from being restored?"

"I just thought… maybe it's best to let you shut down?" he moved his head up to hers, liking how being so close to her made their electrical absorbing feature stronger, making the lightning naturally come to them, as it is attracted to metal.

"…I don't compute." She was worried about saying that, but he only seemed to like hearing her not know his plan…

"You are so smart… yet so foolish… you are a contradiction." He grabbed her hand, that had been holding her arm socket. "… I didn't design you to be this fun." He pulled her hand away and tore the arm off, "I'll have to repair you anyway…" he studied the arm, before tossing it to the side.

The action had caused electricity in her to be expelled out, having him absorb it, and now, instead of being restored to full power, she was being drained by his closeness.

"You… knew if-…" she was shutting down.

"If I brought you in here.. a highly electrical circuit board, designed to hit metal and restore my functions, that if I ripped your arm off your own electricity would flow out and restore me sooner? Why yes… I did know, and I purposefully acted like an organic being to trick you into trusting me… how'd I do?" he continued the rouse, as she slowly shut down, sliding down to the bottom of the field as he drained her dry, while the machine slowly died down as well. It was programmed to turn off if Metal Sonic was fully healed, not Metal Amy.

"…Don't be disappointed, my thinking was rather sound. You would have been _**extremely**_ impressive to have computed my thinking to that level." He loomed over her, before bending down and touching her face, seeing her eyes slowly fade from their green light to an empty grey. "But I hate having to wait so long to restore my functions… and you make things go by… so much more proficiently..." he touched the metal frame of his head to hers, as it increased how much electricity he was taking from her through touch.

She wasn't going to be around much longer…

"Besides… I have to check the security breach. Your assistance to my maintenance was most helpful…" he leaned into her ear where her hearing compartments lay, little black holes to show speaker receptors within the bottom of her fake metal ears that were designed to take in sound waves more proficiently. "I was going to destroy you three anyway. I needed to improve you for battle… my patience in waiting has run dry… Metal Tails just helped me pick a day… along with Metal Knuckles… and now… you too." He was going to try and improve himself too, but he didn't say anything regarding that. To him, he needed to be utterly perfect, and right now, he was only superior to these three.

He needed _**perfection **_when he faced Sonic again, which is why he was even bothering with these three supports. He had to win this time… _HE MUST_.

Metal had picked up Metal Amy's now completely drained of power shell and now entered back into his control bridge.

"Now… who disturbed me.." he seemed upset by the disturbance, as he wanted to play around and torture Metal Amy a bit more.

Upset by his play being cut-short, he noticed the records had a little flicky move by the screen, grazing, before rushing off.

"…Speaking of luck.." he dropped Metal Amy, and flew out to the exit hatch above.

…The flicky didn't stand a chance…

-Back in the repair room-

Metal Sonic first worked on himself, moving over and programming things into the new devices that bore a similar appearance to that on the junk ship, having the crane like bodies that fell from the ceiling, and tools on them, he had already designed his new and improved appearance, and hooked himself up to be repaired and modified.

"Which this… Sonic will know the superior being…"

He didn't even bother shutting down as the robots ripped into him, tearing into him and remaking his being.

All the while his eyes shone red...

And his glare deepened with each pain inflicted on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Metallic **_Need_

Ch. 3

By: Cutegirlmayra (-reads the last chapter, seeing Metal Sonic be hardcore and let the robots tear into him while he's still able to feel the pain- He's so.. cool! Lol, I love how dark and evil he is, but at the same time, I love how feeling and kind, but clever, Metal Amy is… ugh, I can't wait to really kick this story into gear. Which reminds me~ Let the next chapter begin! :D –note: I actually had to rewrite the beginning -_-; I had another idea that was just NOT WHAT I WANTED, so it's all better and more to my liking now! :D I was gonna show Metal Sonic constructing Metal Amy again, but I'll save those details of her new 'features' later~)

Metal Sonic was now completed, as his head twitched and then slowly rolled on its neck simulator ball for balance, and he was able to twitch his hands and feel his new body.

The computers had downloaded a higher functioning computer capacity into his datacore, and he began to laugh, his receptor shining with a voice that was more like Sonic's, but darker… and robotic in vibration.

"Perfect… I can feel the perfection… I can finally take on _Sonic!_!" he ripped his being from the cords and other mechanical devices that were holding him up during that torturous editing phase, and looked himself over. He looked more like Sonic, less like his classic look and maybe even a little bit like what he resembled back before he was destroyed by Team Sonic. He looked to the side of him, seeing a cape, and his receptor moved at an angle to resemble somewhat of a smirk.

His whole body seemed more and more organic… was he simply trying to be more like Sonic? A robotic version of himself? It was a mystery…

Metal Sonic placed his cape on, and turned to the other three, broken down and ripped apart by him.

His red eyes scanned them in the darkness of the repair room before looking to his right, seeing Metal Amy's body already positioned on the ground near where he was repaired. Losing his simulated grin, he walked over to her and bent down, picking her up and looking at her. "…What to do with you…" he traced his silvery claw over her face, and scratched it up, causing a large shrieking sound, like chalk to a chalkboard, to resonate through the room.

"Hahaha!" he laughed, throwing her on the table. "I will enjoy remaking you.."

-Many hours later..-

Sonic and the gang began to make their way back from a previous 'we saved the world' adventure as Tails hopped up in front of Sonic, looking overjoyed, "And remember when Knuckles took out the power line? I thought for sure that I was gonna die!"

Sonic laughed, "Yeah, you gave us all quite a scare there, Tails." He grinned, as Knuckles tilted his his head with a proud smile.

"Well, I tend to show up when I'm most needed. As that's how a _true _hero works." He raised a hand, gloating and mocking Sonic slightly.

Sonic looked back to him with a sly expression, throwing some mischief back at Knuckles, "You trying to say something, Knuckles? Cause last I recalled, you were pretty lucky I showed up _early _when Eggman sent in that Annihilator Droid."

"..Hmph." Knuckes looked away, grumbling to himself as the team laughed, seeing as Sonic had got him on that one.

"Haha!" Sonic laughed at his own comeback too, before…

"Sonic! Tails! Knuckles!"

Sonic and the gang stopped a moment as Tails smiled, "Amy!".

She ran up and hugged the first person closest to her, which was Kncukles, who awkwardly took the hug with a friendly laugh and smile. He patted her back lightly as she moved on to pounce on Tails, who lost his balance for a second before regaining it again.

"Wo-woah! Haha, nice to see you too, Amy." He kindly responded, and let her go to the REAL guy she wanted to hug.

"Sooniiiicc!" She endearingly lunged.

_Fliap!_

"Can't we just settle for a friendly handshake?"

"OHHH! SOOONIIICCC!"

Knuckles and Tails awkwardly laughed as Sonic had quickly smacked his hand right on the front of her face before she was able to tackle him with a killer death hug of 'love'.

Now Amy was whining and swinging her arms about, bouncing her feet up and down and trying to push against his hand, hoping he would quit being mean and just drop his hand already to let her greet him the only way she knew how to.

"I just wanted to show you how happy I am that you all are back safely! Ohh!" she reached forward, trying to still get a good grip to maybe wrap her arms around him and pull her to him, even with his hand in the way…

Sonic sighed, putting his other free hand on his side, moving his head down and shaking it as he still held her back. "Just so weird…"

Above the happy reunion, Metal and his newly reconstructed team hid in the darkness of shadows that lay behind the trees in the forest ahead of them and to the side.

"…Do we attack now?" Metal Tails looked to his master, "My predictions indicate their heart rates are all calmed, if we attack now, we can scare them into losing focus, and attack them directly."

"…Through _surprise_?" Metal Sonic gave back a cold stare at Metal Tails, showing his red eyes through all the darkness of shadow around them.

"…If that is what you wish." Metal Tails, remembering his past existence, looked on and didn't speak further.

Metal Sonic turned his harsh stare forward again, his whole being itching for action… to take down Sonic … once … _**and for all**_.

"Metal Knuckles, to the left. Metal Tails, to the right. Take out your counterparts… keep them at bay whilst _**I**_deal with Sonic.." the two nodded beside him and took off, as Metal Amy, bent down on one knee behind him looked down, thinking she wasn't going to be even worth giving a order too…

"…Metal Amy," Metal Sonic glared forward, not even bothering to look behind him to acknowledge her any further than her name.

"..! Yes, my master?" she, at first, was surprised to hear herself called on, but quickly turned to a serious tone as she wanted to slightly prove herself and her worth to him. She glared forward, already in battle form, as she waited for a command.

"…Remain here unless programmed to act otherwise,… understood?"

She felt a bit of gloom come over her, realizing she wasn't to be allowed to fight, and was probably only going to come out to repair damages quickly, and retreat yet again.

"But…Master…I-"

"_**Do you understand your command**_?"

He spun his head quickly around, looking over his shoulder to give her a deeply profound glare that showed he wasn't going to tolerate her messing up his long awaited plan to attack and destroy Sonic.

"…Yes, Master…"

She turned her head down, saddened by her command but her programming forced her into strict obedience. She hadn't lost her memory, even with her new upgrades, she didn't really know all of what he had removed or done to her… and she dared not ask in fear of angering him.

Even that 'but' could have been a death sentence, she didn't really know, only that Metal Sonic wasn't going to bother wasting his time scolding or punishing her.

At least… to him, she was the ultimate counterpart to Amy Rose now… He had stated before they departed that they were fully completed, the perfect support, and how he can do no more to improve them.

However…

Metal Amy, no, even her brothern could see that he still felt he was superior to them, and that they were not 'perfect' like he believed he was.

He would never make them his 'perfect' creations…

He prided himself to much on his own power and ability, he would never let them surpass him.

Metal Sonic's engine flared on as the three others engaged as well.

Sonic and the team looked around, wondering what that loud engine sound was, as it was now quieted down, and only Metal Amy could hear the soft hum of Metal Sonic's intense rapidly speeding mini turbine begin to charge and wait again for a good strike.

Metal Sonic wouldn't be able to wait any longer…

"What was that?" Tails stated.

Metal Sonic's eyes flashed open as he saw his opportunity, he sped out and raised his metal claw, but Sonic, in his reflex, dodged only a second before Metal Sonic could dispose of his greatest enemy…

"Woah! It… it can't be!" Sonic had rolled on the ground to the side to dodged, and turned around while spinning up to see Metal Sonic, a cold look to his face as he dug his slick silver claws out of the ground they pierced so cleanly…

"…Hello again… my mortal _**bane**_ to my existence…" Metal Sonic slashed through the air toward Sonic, but didn't move, seeming only to threaten. His cape moved in the wind as Sonic was stunned to see him for a moment, and the others slowly backed away.

"Heh, someone woke up cranky." Sonic grinned, "But I have to admit… you sure look cooler than before." He rotated his shoulder, trying to get any unnecessary cricks out of it before he fought again. "My compliments to Eggman for catching my stylistic complexion~" He struck a pose, putting his hand under his chin and stretching his thumb and forefinger out.

"Hmph, I was tossed aside as space garbage by Eggman… no… I am perfected in my OWN image, Sonic… _You_ are the inferior one…" he moved his hands out in front of him, as if showing off his perfect state, and then glared toward Sonic as he moved back into a striking pose.

"Heh, well, we'll see about that, bolts." Sonic also took the same stance, as it was his natural behavior. This… Metal Sonic already studied and knew, though he hated the future, he still took Sonic's older look to himself, and also studied his new habits and battle style to now be programmed into himself as well.

But of course,…

_Better._

"Attack!" Metal Sonic ordered out, as he went for another slash at Sonic, extended his metal claws to a longer length, and speeding after Sonic when he dodged.

Metal Knuckles and Metal Tails came out of hiding, as Metal Tails threw bombs and smoke screen to hide their presence.

Metal Knuckles dug into the ground, using the strategy they forged to rid them of their counterparts and stop them from coming to Sonic's aid.

The gang coughed, as Knuckles looked around, "I can't see through this darn fog!"

Tails put his arm over his mouth, flying up and spinning around to make the fog disappear, but once a little was gone, Metal Tails flew out slammed into Tails, pushing him down and then spinning himself to almost saw into Tails with his twin propeller Tails. They were like normal tails but could collapse on themselves and give off a razor edge, looking like only two blades on a propeller of a plane…

"Ack!" Tails was flung back, getting really scrapped up from trying to dodge that with his bare arms. "What are these things?!" he saw Metal Tails's silhouette in the smoke shadows, as Metal Tails refigured his twin tails to look big and natural again, only metallic, and walked out of the smoke.

His blue eyes stared down, almost with high annoyance and disappointment toward his counterpart.

"_You _are suppose to be _my _creation's inspiration?" he spat out, then tilted his head and did a very organic thing to infuriate Tails, and also make him understand his hate for him. "Heh, don't make me _laugh!_" he placed his hands on his hips, mocking Tails, as Tails grew upset by his insult and charged him, touching a watch hidden under his glove, which sent out a electrical current around his body.

This surprised Metal Tails as Tails rammed into him, their arms on the others, and heads pushed right up together, but not touching as they tried to overthrow the other.

The electrical shield around him was short circuiting his body, as little sparks started to fly out.

"Impossible! You've never used this move before…" he strained to keep his body's power on his feet and upper body, to make sure he pushed Tails back.

Tails smiled, even through the strain of pushing against a metal him. "I never had to fight hand-to-hand combat with a robotic me before!" he then took one of his tails and reached back to pull out a wrench, and while distracting his metal counterpart, loosened a screw on his leg, causing his balance to fail him on one side.

Tails saw his chance and threw back his metal copy on that bad legs side, and then grabbed his wrench to hit his head and dent it slightly as it fizzed from finally getting away from the circular electrical shield around Tails's frame.

"This…bzz… does not compute… How was I…bzz.. not prepared?" The short circuiting was quickly being repaired, now that they're bodies weren't right up against each other, as Tails cockily spun his wrench in one hand and then posed for another attack.

"You can never beat an original mastermind!" he leapt forward, his wrench being held in two hands over his head now, as he slammed it down on his other was was just starting to get up.

"Grr…Metal Amy!" Metal Tails cried out, as Tails was about to keep hitting him back, before Metal Tails grabbed the wrench and kept it there, but felt the electrical current inching closer and closer as he tried to fight Tails at a distance.

"Huh? Metal Amy?" Tails blinked in surprise, as Metal Amy shot out from in front as Metal Tails bent his head down, and she knee'd Tails in the face, before grabbing Metal Tails and quickly repairing his leg, then charging his battery through a black slate on her palm, that instantly sent soothing electrical power through him as he quickly got back up and charged Tails, spinning his tails at him again and whacking the watch were the current was. "Ah! Shoot!" Tails saw his only defense gone as Metal Tails glared in pleasure and punched him down.

"Metal Amy!"

Metal Amy looked to see Metal Knuckles in a huge brawl with Knuckles, after hiding and then jumping out to grab him from the ground, they were punching and scratching each other's faces up with their two front claws on their knuckles, completely denting Metal Knuckles and enraging but also tiring them out as well.

Metal Amy dashed over, pulling out her hammer from her back and knocking Metal Knuckles away, removing a huge dent on Metal Knuckles's eye that left him unable to process sight on that side.

After only doing a minor touch up, Knuckles came swinging at her, but Metal Knuckles intercepted and attacked again, punching him back farther as Metal Amy retreated behind Metal Knuckles and started charging his battery through his back.

"Return to ordered position." Metal Knuckles instructed, and charged to continue out the beat down on Knuckles.

Metal Amy nodded, and began to hover back to her position at the edge of the woods, before her counterpart surprised her and stepped out from the side, sliding a bit as she did so since she was running to intercept her, and held out her hammer towards her.

She was huffing and puffing, as if catching up to her metal self was a great effort to her, before Metal Amy realized how fast she really was compared to her organic inspiration…

They stared at each other for a while as the smoke cleared completely and Amy Rose gasped slightly at seeing Knuckles and Tails getting thrashed down by their metal counterparts.

She glared and clenched her teeth toward Metal Amy.

"I don't appreciate how pretty you look! Nor how you didn't first attack me instead of helping your friends out! Hmph, what am I? Your _second_ priority?"

This strange response made Metal Amy confused, as she didn't quite understand the compliment or the insult of what Amy had spoken.

"…I have my orders."

Was all she could think to say. She secretly admired Amy, her courage in stepping in and wanting to fight her other like her friends, and wanting to defend them. But again… she would soon have to destroy her, but at least Metal Sonic's command was forced into her obedience programming, and she couldn't attack Amy unless attacked first. Her first priority in her programming, which Metal Sonic said to act on anyway, was to ensure the proficiency of her Metal brothern, but mostly her master, Metal Sonic.

She wasn't even considered defense…

"Well, forget orders! I don't take hurting my friends likely!" Amy spat out, ready to fight as she swung her hammer to show she wanted too. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"…I know." Metal Amy's expression turned to one of slight agony, she didn't want to hurt Amy Rose… she wanted to learn from her, to understand her way of thinking and reasoning… to learn about… her 'heart'. "But I cannot attack you."

"…Huh? Why not?" Amy suddenly lost her fighting spirit as she held a more gentler look of curiosity. "Are you different from the others? Like… you don't want to fight?"

"It's not… entirely that." Metal Amy looked away from her, slightly stepping back as she allowed herself to be organic. Her programming for 'feelings' still wasn't completed yet, and she had lost all it's data she had collected for it when Metal Sonic deleted it as an 'error' in her.

But he kept her memories…so she still knew who she was and what her wishes and intentions were.

"…_My priority is not to destroy you._"

Amy lowered her hammer, but still held it by her side, just in case this was a trick.

Metal Amy placed her hand up to her chest, and closed her eyes, simulating emotion that Amy once demonstrated in one of her data tapes of her behavior.

"I am created to serve and be of aid or maintenance to my brothern and master. I only wish to be of use… I feel so obsolete. Like you and I…" She turned to look up at Amy, sorrowfully, "have no purpose… but are nothing more than inferiorities scrapped together with no real meaning to our creation… _Tell me_." She suddenly grew slightly serious, bending her eyelids down to show her determination and desperation at hearing this reply, "What use are you to Sonic? What is your role in his team? How do you aid him?"

Amy was taken aback by the sudden question, and looked down. "W-well I…" she smiled, thinking up an answer and looked back to Metal Amy, "I'm his friend." She happily stated.

"..A … friend? I do not compute." Metal Amy looked confused, but wanted so badly to understand Amy's words. "It's too organic, I cannot compute!" she shook her head, her programming wasn't allowing her thinking to process it through, because Metal Sonic didn't want them to have errors, so Metal Amy wasn't able to try and determine the meaning of 'friend'.

"Woah! Calm down! Let me explain…" Amy saw something gentle and cute in her other self, and moved her hands out in front of her to try and calm her down. She walked over to her slowly,… "What I mean is… I bring a smile to Sonic's face. He might not show it all the time… but he really does care about me, and I him." She stopped her advance when Metal Amy gripped her head, still not able to process 'caring' or 'smile'.

"Does not compute,… does not compute…" If she could cry, she would have, but her metallic green eyes shined and shook in her eye sockets, screen of data flashed up in blue boxes over her eyes, warning her of developing errors that could occur from processing this data as she quickly shut that off, seeing as it was also locating weak points on Amy's stance, and showing her how to attack her efficiently.

"You still don't understand? Oh.." Amy pulled back, bending her ears down and not sure how else to explain it. "I'm like… his motivation! I bring hope to my friends and encourage them from afar! I'm more than just added help, I'm one in a million! I'm the heart of the team!" she cheered, jumping and letting her hand fly up high, lifting a leg up, and showing her enthusiasm at her significance to her friends.

Metal Amy's eyes shot open wide, "…'Heart'…" Her programming was overthrown into chaos by her processing all her theories from her last life about her curiosity in it, and she slowly let her hands fall from her head.

...DOWNLOADING 'HEART' PROGRAM INSTALLMENT….

…RECOVERING FILE…..

Metal Amy suddenly had found and started re-processing her old data programming she had constructed in her mind's computer again from scratch, and began downloading Amy's tapes and observations of her behavior into, along with everything she researched about organic and living things daily life and emotions.

"…Of course…" Metal Amy looked down at her hand, having a rectangular black slate to conduct and give her metallic… friends?... energy from. "..But to have a 'heart'… you must have emotions…" Metal Amy closed her eyes, and shook her shoulders. Having seen cream crying before, she tried to imitate that emotion.

"_But I have no such thing…As a 'heart' or emotions… I am… __**dead**__."_

Amy looked to her metal self with a heart full of love and pity, she wanted to somehow help her… having experience with robots who didn't want to be bad before, like Omega.

"It's strange… Eggman spends his whole life trying to create robots to do people things… but he doesn't realize that with that, comes a heart, which is the most strongest thing in existence! Anyone can have a heart! Even you!"

Metal Amy flipped her head up, and slowly rolled her shaking eyes to Amy. "..Amy Rose… you believe I could create this 'heart'… by which you speak?" She was amazed, her other didn't hold hate for her, and didn't want to destroy her,… she wanted to… help?

"But if what you say is true… I am still inferior… I have no purpose for my master's plan.. I am… useless." She lowered her head, but stopped the stimulated expression of sorrow and crying. "And besides, it is illogical to suggest that feelings make one stronger. They are obviously inferior, as they distract from simple processing and reasoning." Metal Amy responded, acting a little more like a robot again.

"That's not true!" Amy stated, stomping her foot down and putting the hammer away at last, trusting this other metallic clone of herself. "So, you're not evil. That's great! You might not be able to help in Metal Sonic's plans… but you can always live with us. We'll take care of you!" Amy chimed, tilting her head and showing a friendly smile. "I'll be your friend! Then, you can see what a 'friend' really means! But just stop hurting Sonic and the others… okay?"

"…You… my enemy will be my… friend?" Metal Amy was confused, hearing her say such things. "How can a weakness be a strength?" she asked, completely ignoring her offer as her programming could not even fathom betraying Metal Sonic.

"Huh? W-well… when your fighting for the ones you love, you're sad they're in danger… but the wish to keep them alive makes you stronger, and at the same time, makes you weaker.. because you realize you could lose them if you fail." Amy stated explaining, holding her hands together and up to her chest. "I guess,… it makes you fight harder… because you don't want that outcome to happen. You have faith, and faith is truly believing you can make the impossible, possible." Amy smiled, nodding her head and looking up, as if agreeing with how she explained it and looked happily back to Metal Amy, hoping she could 'compute' at least that, too.

"…Faith…" Metal Amy studied the word, and quickly put this memory tape safely to the side in the 'heart' software she was developing again. "I will remember those words." She bowed her head, showing respect, which would of ended her life if Metal Knuckles or Metal Tails had seen this act. Luckily, they were prioritizing the battle at foot, and didn't bother to background distractions.

Suddenly, an alert system was activated in Metal Amy, as her eyes shot open to reveal her eye screen she had turned off be automatically enabled again, against her will, as she saw the data status of Metal Sonic in critical condition, and battery failing him.

"I must go!" She stimulated a panicked voice, although her face looked determined and ready to kill if necessary, so the two didn't go well, since her body was programmed to act one way, but her mind wanted to act another. "Farewell,… and when we meet again-" She tried to go against programming and waited a little longer to address her original.

"…I will have to destroy you."

Metal Amy blasted off, seeing the location on her eye screens of where Metal Sonic was located.

Sonic and Metal Sonic were in the heat of battle, as she stopped flying so fast to look down, waiting for an opening…

None, their moments were to fast and concise, she would have to make one…

She had removed her hammer from her hand, which activated a claw system that sprung from her back, grabbed the hammer, and withdrew it back to her back.

But now she needed it again.

She reached back and the hammer popped out again, allowing her to reach in and grab it without having to dislocate her hand to do so. She charged down, and spooked Sonic, as he skillfully dodged her charge and swing.

Having a moment, she rushed to Metal Sonic and defended him, placing her hand near his head to charge him as she glared at Sonic.

"Woah! A Amy one too!?" Sonic cried out, surprised to see Metal would actually make another 'him' in a sense. "What? Did you get lonely?"

"Si…Silence." Metal grabbed Amy's hand and pushed it on his head, absorbing her batteries, as she was programmed to have an increased supply.

But he was taking too much of her own battery, and she began feeling her systems weakening.

"Repair me." Metal Sonic ordered, getting up from his knees that he had more power in him.

She quickly got to work, as Sonic folded his arms and huffed, "Repair me? Where's the please? Geez, you don't even treat your own friends well." Sonic suddenly thought back to how HE treated Amy beforehand… and felt a twinge of remorse…

"…Fool." Metal lowered his volume on his voice, so only Metal Amy could hear him. "He allows me to repair myself? How cocky can he be!?"

Metal Sonic's anger for Sonic was almost frightening to Metal Amy, as she actually was having strong feelings of admiration for her other…

Suddenly, Metal glared down at Metal Amy, who was trying to fix him up with the last scrap of battery she had left in her. She noticed his cape was ripped, and his body, not only dented, but sparking with loose wires, and just horribly damaged and beat up.

"Why were you not here sooner?"

The question made her freeze and hesitate on repairs slightly as she tried to come up with a clever excuse.

Metal Sonic didn't have time to rebuild her, so scrapping her would have to wait till a more, opportune moment… but still, she wanted to avoid his wrath as much as possibly. He could just beat her up and have Metal Knuckles or Metal Tails repair her instead of fully destroying her, that seemed more plausible to her thinking….

But Metal Sonic was almost _unpredictable_ in his processing… she already felt his anger was too organic for his 'perfection' he kept going on about, but she wouldn't DARE let him know of any errors she may see in him.

And he let her live with hers before… maybe mercy was just another form of torture to him?

"I was momentarily detained." She responded, making sure not to hesitate so he wouldn't see a reason to question her. "I had to do maintenance on Metal Knuckles and Metal Tails,… then my other engaged me." She had to be honest, just in case he checked her memory or spy recording system… but she didn't engage it, which would be a good cover up if she mentioned they didn't fight, but not fighting her other? He would be confused and suspicion would heighten.

Hopefully, that would give him sound reason to assume no suspicion of her or her actions.

"…Very well." Metal Sonic looked away from her, as Sonic stretched and didn't seem to care about Metal Sonic taking a 'pit stop' as he stretched out his legs and then ran in place for a moment.

"Hey, you done yet, scrap brain?" Sonic called to him, ready and itching to go again. "Come on! You might have forever, but I'm growing old here!" he rotated his shoulder, grinning in confidence.

A deep metallic growl was heard from Metal Sonic, as his engine flared operational again. "Move." He commanded, but before Metal Amy could respond with the action, he threw her to the side and out of his way, charging right back into the fray with Sonic again.

Metal Amy shook her head, and held her hand to it, before jolting at realizing Metal Sonic might see her organic action and got up quickly, standing still like a robot. She looked to see him completely focused on killing Sonic, and in her moment of feeling relief, simulated a sigh that she once saw Amy do.

She was being too risky, however. Now that she remembered her 'heart' software and what she had programmed before into it, and still processing it to somehow, literally, develop a 'heart' system in her, she knew she had to keep it contained and not activate it so much. It was happening so fast, that it was almost without consent.

She wished she could have a system to stop it and give her a warning whenever she was going to activate an organic reaction to her outwardly appearance, but Metal Sonic could detect that if he wanted to edit her, and search for why she installed that.

No… best she hid it. At the moment, he didn't see her as erroring, even if she was actually trying to attempt to develop an 'error system' in her. To him, emotions, organicness, anything like the definition of a 'heart' to him was an error and weak. Inferior in every way.

She worried how, if he had created her, why did she suddenly have these desires to learn of organic lifeforms feelings and their actions? Why did she want to be… or at least try and feel…

_Alive?_

A loud crash was heard as Metal Amy's system activated, and she took off toward Metal Sonic again.

Metal Sonic was laying in crumbled rock and a crater, as she beheld a glowing yellow object in the sky above him.

It turned to reveal Sonic, who once seeing her, smiled. "He's all yours!" he winked to her, spinning around and holding his hand up, as if waving to her.

Her eyes widened, she had never seen this form of Sonic before…

"..That is… if you can beat me to him."

"…?!"

"Think fast!"

Super Sonic dove down seeming to head for Metal Sonic for a finishing blow as she quickly panicked, her system demanding she reach him and repair him as she blasted down, a rocket under her metal dress activated to give her added boost.

Super Sonic suddenly down and back at her behind him,….

Before turning around….

And throwing a punch her way.

"Fooled ya!"

"Urk!"

"Haha! A robot's a robot!"

Metal Amy had been fooled, as Super Sonic flew back up and started attacking her instead.

Metal Sonic slowly twitched himself up off the ground, one eye slightly shut, as he beheld the battle above him.

Rage and jealousy flew through his being, as his damaged engine kicked up again, the turbine moving and sparking with power as a light began to zoom into it.

"_**THIS BATTLE…IS MINE!"**_ He flew up, and got a good swipe and kick on Sonic's back, pushing him down from attacking Metal Amy, and was about to move down to finish him, before Metal Amy grabbed his hand. "**..?!"**

He had looked back to her with crazy intense eyes, infuriated that she had stopped him. He wasn't even making words anymore, he was down to robot sounds and loud metallic noises. He was so heated by Sonic turning to her to attack instead of him, that he was literally down to his basic robotic programming…

_Attack._

"My master, cease attack!" Metal Amy begged, "If you do not, you will surely be destroyed!"

Metal Sonic ripped his arm away from her grasp, and dived back down to try and finish Sonic.

"Master!" She knew she was already a dead robot scrap pile walking, but she had to help him. He was going to destroy himself trying to destroy Sonic…

She dove down after him, and as Sonic gave flying back up to attack him, Metal Amy held her hammer back to hit him away.

"_**NOOO!**_" Metal Sonic grabbed her hammer, saving Sonic from that terribly powerful blow, and shoved it away, before grabbing Metal Amy's face and thrusting her down. "_**THIS IS MY BATTLE! GOO! NOWW!**_" His voice was almost demonic as Sonic took the chance to grab and strangle his neck, as Metal Sonic tried to fight back against him and blasted forward, disappearing off into the night, as the day had already began to end.

The last rays of sunset were on Metal Amy's face as she quickly saw the trees cover the view as she hit the ground hard.

Her heavy metal frame laid there, her battery failing her anyway, as she awaited death.

If… Metal Sonic didn't destroy himself… that is.

A few hours went by as she suddenly heard Knuckles call out, "I think I see one over here!" as Tails and Amy's shadowy figures appeared in the distance ahead of her.

She saw through her zoom in her eye screens indicating weak points and other such things, and quickly calculated that they were hurt but not to a critical point. She turned off the software again, as the red warning signs of Metal Sonic's condition were beginning to annoy her.

Her system was so far down anyway, that she could do that, and she pushed all her power to her eyes, so she could still see what was happening.

Her system kept warning her of her battery, as sound began to be muffled. She couldn't move, nor did she care. She hated her existence… but loved it at the same time. Enough to try and preserve it, anyway.

She saw Tails kneel down and look her over as he looked back to his friends, stating something she could barely identify as, "She looks alright, but her systems seem to be failing!"

"Can you reprogram her to be good, Tails? I know she doesn't want to be like the others, I just know it!" Amy's voice was also tough to cohesively put the sounds together for Metal Amy to judge what she was saying.

Knuckles threw the two badly injured and defeated robots of their metal copies down too. "Eh, let her systems fail, I say." Knuckles voice was understandable but fading in volume to her, but she knew that was from lack of energy in her own self.

He had his hands on his hips, as he glared down at her with disgust, and then looked to Tails.

"Hmm… it could be they run on a battery system. Since they look pretty high tech to me, they must use up a lot of energy to operate, resulting in this one being their recharger." Tails turned around and held his hand to his chin, thinking out loud, and then gesturing to Metal Amy, who now was completely deaf.

"So… she's a walking, talking, battery?" Amy asked, as Tails nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!" Tails stated, and looked back at Metal Amy. "That's why her 'priority' as you stated before, wasn't to attack you. It was to aid her friends." He stated, smiling at concluding what he definitely was sure of being the case. "For Metal Sonic to think up a strategy like that is truly unreal! But it makes a lot of sense, I guess he just didn't see you as much of a threat Amy…" Tails looked back to Amy, a little saddened to say that to her.

"It's okay. I'm _totally_ the battery charger on this team!" She jumped up and hugged the two with both her arms, as they were forced to bend down slightly by her force. "Recharging the fighting spirit in progress! Haha!" she joked.

"Haha, very funny." Knuckles sarcastically stated, moving out of her grasp and flinging her arm down once off of him, to then fold his arms and huff his annoyance out. "So now what do we do with them?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure-"

"HIT THE DECK!"

Sonic, now out of super form, fell down and landed on his face after the team had heard his warning and gotten out of the way.

"Offph!" he threw his head out of the dirt and shook it a bit. "Rough landing… just a typical, ordinary day!" he joked, and got up. Dusting himself off, he looked back at Metal Amy and her brothern. "Woah! You trashed those two hard! But Amy…" he looked back to Metal Amy, and then to regular Amy as he lifted his thumb back to her metal counterpart. "Why didn't you trash her?" he asked, humorously. "What? Didn't want to get your pretty face dented in?"

She puffed up her cheek, and he freaked out as she summoned her hammer and ran after him. "I DIDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT HER, JERK! She's a nice robot!" she flung her hammer down on his head a few times as he continued to run with each blow.

"Okay, okay, I get it, Amy! Stop!" he ran with his arms out in front of him as he ducked into a bush to avoid her next hit.

She decided to let up, seeing as he learned his lesson, and snottily turned her head high and to the side, walking back. "I'm gonna get Tails to reprogram her to not be a killing machine. Then, she'll help us defeat Metal Sonic!" she chimed, thinking it a brilliant plan, but also trying to show Sonic not to insult her again by stating it as though he should of 'known better' than to doubt her. "That's why I didn't trash her! Bleeh!" she stuck her tongue out at him as she let her hammer down and leaned on it slightly, pulling her bottom skin down near her eye to show him up.

"Heh… you don't say." Sonic got out of the bush, scratching his head and smiling weakly, with a nervous expression on his face and some awkward sweat drops dripping down the side of his face. "I've already taken care of Metal Sonic though. So no need for a rat." Sonic smiled, seeing as they may use Metal Amy as a spy. "She's pretty much scrap metal now."

"Hmm.. but just in case, I'd like to scan her memories and find out what Metal Sonic might really be planning. I know killing you is top on the list, for sure, but what about what he had planned for the world?"

"You mean… destruction?" Amy asked Tails.

"Or world domination." Knuckles punched his two fist together.

"Either or." Tails stated, nodding to their theories, as either one could be right.

Sonic returned to his natural look and demeanor as he walked up to Metal Amy, bending down and tapping her head, hearing the metal clank. "Can you really make her sing and dance for us, Tails?" He asked, looking humorously up at Tails.

"Well… I can try." Tails smiled, liking Sonic's joke. "But it depends on how deep and severe her programming is. It could be hard to crack into and refigure…"

Sonic got up and away from Metal Amy, wrapping an arm around Tails and shaking him slightly. "I know you can do it, little buddy!" he encouraged, as Tails laughed and let him do what he pleased.

A loud explosion was heard as the team jolted and heard another bomb dropping.

Looking up, they quickly ran as Sonic got each one of his friends, Knuckles being flung over his shoulder, and Amy and Tails in each hand as they narrowly escaped death.

The bomb exploded as fire lit up the forest, and Metal Sonic hobbled down from the sky, not looking to good as his stepping was slow and weak, his shoulders slumped over, and one of his eyes still only half open. He looked at his support through the flames and roared in anger, "USELESS!" he cried out again, "I must destroy Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds… only then can I have enough of a _**unlimited **_power source and enable me to destroy Sonic… If he can't turn Super, he can't win! I am almost perfect!"

He looked to see Metal Amy's eyes move up to him. She was playing dead, but still wanted to see what was happening.

Though she was deaf, she could still see through a bit of blur from the heat wave the fire was causing, as Metal Sonic looked down to her, as the wind carried the flame's flurry and sparks across the back of his being.

He walked over to her, and tilted her head up.

She worried that he would vent his frustration out on her, but was terrified to shut down and show that fear of being hurt.

"…Don't ever interfere again…" He didn't know her hearing was shut off, but quickly activated a code in her mind that allowed him to wireless communicate with his support. So she got the code and registered the meaning.

Her eyes flickered as she was still losing power, and moved left and right, looking at him and unable to blink.

What was he gonna do to her?

Leaning down, she felt a program spark up, and her speaker receptor flipped to show a black slate, just like the conductivity electrical healing units on her hands.

…But why was this on her…?

He bent down and performed what looked to be a… kiss.

Sparks flew as he absorbed the last of her energy in her battery, and she shut down in complete and total confusion and shock of seeing the hidden feature that seemed to only activate when he wirelessly activated it to do so.

He tossed her now, lifeless so to speak, head down and got up, his speaker receiver sparking as it moved up his muzzle and connected with the sides of his head to travel down his body. He was storing the new energy up and recharging the last of his power, using it to grab the three supports and fly back home, his rockets and jet turbine just managing to get him back and into the shower of lightning to quickly restore his power.

He leaned on the edge, feeling his weakness as he felt like he was about to shut down due to, not only battery loss, but wires being unplugged and him malfunctioning too.

Once he had enough power, he would have to repair himself first, and then his useless support…

"You have victory **this time**, Sonic..." He glared up, his red eyes flickering to a more radiant and bright color with the power slowly returning to him. "But you will not win **the war**…"


	4. Chapter 4

Metallic Need

Ch. 4

By: Cutegirlmayra (I really do love this story… I'm taking a little break from Instincts –because I got so bored of it I started rushing, and that's not fair to my readers- so now I can take a breather and get back to these fun ones! :D Metal Sonic… your own errors are starting to peek through the surface,… why on earth would you put that new feature on Metal Amy!?)

Metal Sonic paced up on the bridge of his hideout as Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles, all repaired once more, were discussing the battle beforehand…

"He had demonstrated a new ability I've never seen before. Clearly, our observations are not enough." Metal Tails stated, as Metal Knuckles stepped forward.

"We needed maintenance, if we had been repaired faster, we could of continued to fight without fail, and have destroyed them!" Metal Knuckles closed his fists tightly together, and shook them in the air before slamming them into each other. The organic 'anger' emotion wasn't something Metal Sonic saw as an error, and instead of overlooking it, he just allowed it.

"Metal Amy was dealing with repairing _me, _her _primary _object. Do you reason that she should of failed in her overall designed objective?" he was threatening Metal Knuckles for his impertinence. "One should be careful in how they maintain themselves throughout the battle, depending solely on a repair system is weakness." Metal Sonic glared a warning to him, before flipping his cape behind him and pacing again. "What have we learned?"

"As your videoed memory has recorded for us, the information is priceless in that Sonic was barely standing to your perfection until he used outside help." Metal Tails turned to the computer, as the screens showed different moments throughout the battle.

Metal watched with his eyes shifting, the battle was glorious in his eyes before….

"The Chaos Emeralds…" his head lowered, his anger and desire showing clearly in how he spoke, as he suddenly slashed his hand out, his silvery claws lengthening, as he dashed up, flying through the air and sliced the screen in the middle when Super Sonic appeared, smirking… "He mocks me with that arrogant grin!" he flung his claw out, and landed, denting the controls of the computer as he got up, while Metal Tails moved away in fearful shock at his actions, and looked to Metal Knuckles, before back at his master…

"We must obtain these aided support systems. We already rendered his team useless at your perfections to us. There need be no further plan than gaining the Emeralds power source and using it for our own." Metal Tails responded, as Metal Sonic still stood on the now sparking slightly computer boards.

"…Yes… I can finally see it. The time when Sonic's existence will be overshadowed by my own form. I shall be more than Sonic,… I shall be the ultimate Sonic! I shall never experience defeat again!"

Metal Knuckles saw how his master threw back his arms and lifted his hands up to proclaim those words, and looked to Metal Tails, being silent and lowering his volume on his words as he stated,

"Will we not obtain the same glory? If we defeat our counterparts, we shall be the ultimate of them as well!"

"…If our master decides to keep us around after our purpose to him is met." Metal Tails's grim words made Metal Knuckles lean back, squeaking metal against metal on his back as he did so, and looked down, realizing his Metal Support brother was probably right.

"…Your logic seems correct." He stated. "I calculate a high percentage of uselessness the moment we complete the master's plan… and destroy Sonic and his friends."

"_WE_?" Metal Sonic turned around, as Metal Knuckles flinched slightly and stood straight, Metal Tails taking a back side step away from Metal Knuckles, just in case Metal Sonic decided to tear him up again. "Only _I _shall be perfect enough to defeat Sonic… you deal with his annoying 'friends'." He held his hand up and gripped it into a tight fist, withdrawing his long claws to do so. "Now, be gone. She comes." Metal Sonic looked up, as the doors opened and Metal Amy, holding a tray with an oil can, walked in.

Her head was low, as she thought about Amy, before looking up and remembering she needed to hide her 'heart' programming feature and not let any organic thing leak through her outer appearance.

"I sense that you're batteries are low, I must also oil your metal frames to make sure they do not rust when battle is imminent. Allow me to begin." Metal Amy started to approach Metal Knuckles.

"Finally. My back was beginning to-" He reached back to his squeaking metal boards that kept overlapping one another and causing his back to scrape an unpleasant sound, before..

"You shall attend to me first." Metal Sonic jumped down from the computer modules. He walked forward and stopped in front of Metal Amy, before looking back over his shoulder at the other two. "I gave you an order. Obey it." He glared.

Their programming kicked in and they jolted upright, being controlled by his order, as they quickly moved out of the room.

Metal Amy looked back to them, feeling bad as she knew they were just going to do they're own battery recharge and oiling on their own, which made her sad, considering it was her purpose to do that for them.

"Why do you watch their retreat?" Metal Sonic lifted an eyebrow, he was sure he had gotten rid of _most _of her errors. The ones he kept were only tweaked a bit, but he kept some because of how entraining they were to him. However… he hoped that the small percentage that stated she could return to more errors wouldn't occur, so he could still technically say she was 'perfect'. But he knew that was mostly him lying just to keep her interesting…

She flung her head back to his direction and quickly blinked her eyes wide, not realizing she had looked after them like that…

It was her 'heart' programming again, she figured. Amy had often looked back to those exiting from her presence, and Metal Amy's 'heart' programming was pretty much done and processed through. She had to be careful, she couldn't let herself slip up in front of Metal Sonic…

"I… seem unnecessary." She looked down, her eyelids dropping in a bit of sadness, but he may just mock her for that, and she knew he wouldn't destroy her right after fixing her. Or at least… the percentage of that was minimal.

Metal Sonic lifted an eyelid up in curiosity. "And why is that?"

"They are fully able to charge themselves… yet, I am designed to-"

"Do you question your existence?" he lowered his eyelids half way, tilting his head up and folding his arms. More Sonic gestures…

"…Yes." She tried to stay honest. Maybe she could get some answers on why he made her maintenance and not just defense like Metal Knuckles, or brains like Metal Tails. If Amy Rose was correct, than her existence to Sonic is the 'heart' of the team. Metal Sonic had no need for a 'heart' for his plans, would she be unneeded? Scrapped? Used for spare parts?

"All you need to know is that I designed you for aid in my battle against Sonic. Amy is not always presence, but she seems to give Sonic some sort of…energy… during a battle." He looked to the side, before looking back at her, and leaning forward. "That is why you are created. You give me energy. And I am priority above them. If they can't wait to be recharged, than that is their own concerns. You need not think I created you for little to no use. You insult me by questioning my reasoning." He glared his red eyes to her, a threat as they glowed brilliantly for a moment, before faded to their normal light again.

"…I am pleased to know I hold some worth. Even if I cannot calculate to your level of genius, I know I must be valuable." She dodged a bullet, but she wouldn't be that lucky next time. She needed some way of looking more robotic, and…. And she wondered if his closeness was just another way to mock her. But she didn't think he thought she had errors anymore, so she wondered why he would go to such lengths to treat her more organically than the other two…

"...You will work on me at once." He moved past her, sitting down as he held his hand out. "Recharge me first." He stated.

"…Yes, my master." She walked up the three rings on the podium to his throne, and was about to touch his hand with her receptor as the black slate on her palm began to spark, but she felt something automatic be triggered wirelessly in her head, and her mouth black slate slid open. "Wh-what is this?" She had remembered this function happening back on the battlefield before but… but-!

He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, there heads collided as he fed off her energy, absorbing it through the receptor he installed on her lips….

She pulled away, surprised by the strangeness of this programming as he stroked his speaker on his mouth in amusement. "Funny… I had thought you caught on to that by now.." he seemed to find some sort of pleasure in receiving the sensation of energy renewal through an organic gesture. "I can't help but think it's appropriate that I tease you with your own _fascination _of organic behaviorisms…" he put his head on his hand, to rest it there as his arm was supported by the armrest.

She wobbled back, "You…" her eyes shook in fear at realizing he… "You knew I was fascinated by my counterpart?"

He mocked a deep chuckle, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I still can't compute how your reasoning did not deduce that I would find those errors once upgrading you. Come now, Metal Amy… do you really believe I wouldn't find them?"

She was terrified, as her 'heart' programming made her shake, knowing that's the stimulation of fear but she canceled the programming as soon as it started stimulating heavy breathing.

"…Why do you freeze so quickly? Perhaps I should of deleted them all… but you just were so … _**fun**_… back then." He kicked his leg up, and reached his hand out again. "I'm willing to let you live with such inferiorities only because your weakness amuses me… fail to obey, however, and I shall not ignore them further… 'heal' me." He chuckled again.

Metal Amy looked back up at him, he found her a joke? Was that the only reason why she was able to break programming? He had allowed some errors to stay, only because he could mock her like this, a simple pastime pleasure then?

Her anger grew as her fist shook, and her eyes narrowed. "I am to be treated like an organic then?"

"As long as you continue to act like one." He tilted his head, as his mouth piece turned up to stimulate a grin. "And I find it amusing to mimic organic behavior just to insult you." he stated, the most slyest robot on the earth was getting a kick out of torturing his own creation.

Quite a different relationship between servant and master, but Metal Amy was growing furious by his insulting her.

"Then I do not to hide it?" she responded, which made him lose the smile.

"…So you wish to embrace your inferiority?" he asked, almost as if he didn't believe she would suggest that.

Now she really wanted to get this bully back. "If I am to be treated like an organic… then an organic shall I be." She started up her 'heart' programming again, not being afraid of him as he saw that bold confidence, and lost his humor in the situation, growing enraged by her reaction.

Her programming triggered after a time limit activated that she hadn't responded to his order, and her eyes showed warnings as she rolled her eyes, letting herself be organic, and walked over to his hand.

His claw lengthened.

"Let me be clear…" his voice was dark, not warning her anymore, but now threatening with the most annoyance he could muster being stimulated in his tone of voice. "I only kept them to mock you. If you continue to act so bold, I will reprogram you." So he was going to scramble her head around again, eh?

Metal Amy took a deep stimulated breath, and looked up to him, faking a smile as she closed her eyes. "I understand, master. If you pleases you to 'hurt my feelings' than so be it. I shall be honored to be your source of amusement." She wanted so badly to get back at him, but her programming forbade her from even thinking of an attack on him, or anything like that.

She took his hand and started recharging the rest of what he didn't take when she pulled back, and took the oil and started dapping it while he seemed to close his eyes and just let her get her job done.

"You shouldn't annoy me…" he warned. "I rather like you. It would be a shame if I had to reconstruct your mind… You're thinking fascinates me. Except the fact that you just told me you _prefer _to be inferior." He glared up at her, as she moved to his shoulder, standing to the side of him, and thought quickly how to respond to that.

"…Only around you. Since it seems to please my master, I shall act like an errored robot. However…" she moved to his other side, as he watched her carefully, liking her response.

"I am not an errored robot." She looked down and stared up at him, trying to use something she saw Amy do to Sonic before.

"_Please? I just want to get dinner with you!" Amy begged, as Sonic rolled his eyes and seemed to try and look away from her. His hand on his hip, and his other arm being held by her own two hands, he was definitely seeing that his chances of escape were all but futile._

"_Soooniiicc!" she whined, before lowering her head down, and looking up at him, blinking her eyes and pouting cutely. "I'd settle for a small snack… like a … __chilidog__… maybe?" she beamed._

_Sonic didn't speak as he looked back to her, before finally sighing and stating, "I know a good place."_

"_Yippie!" she cheered, as she gripped his arm and walked off with him._

_Metal Amy had actually recorded this incident herself, as it was usually Metal Tails who spyed on everyone and got the data back to them and into their programming. But They were also required to spy on their counterparts without Metal Tails's assistance._

Metal Sonic looked down to her, not recognizing her actions as an organic thing, and turned away. "How are you not errored? You find organics interesting, and you once stated that you would use that data to destroy Amy Rose. When really, you seemed to quite like your little _chat _with her." He looked back to her, as she realized he had seen ALL of her thoughts and memories from before. "Let me give you a new order…" he leaned close to her face again, as she dared not move.

"…If you come into contact with Amy Rose again… you are to attack her… destroy her until there's nothing left or given alternative instruction. Understood?" he lifted a claw to her head, and slowly scaled it down her body, seeing to admire his own handy work on her design once again.

Metal Knuckles really shouldn't have called her 'not decent' looking. Metal Sonic rather liked her look, and did think it pretty… for robotic standards, anyway.

"..I compute." She stated, as she felt what organics would call 'grief' come over her at realizing the next time she spoke with Amy Rose, she would have to completely annihilate her. She knew that would have been the case anyway, but knowing she couldn't resist that programming, now that he had ordered it, made her more sad.

If… a robot could be sad, that is.

"Good." He moved one of his clawed fingers to her chin, making her look up. "Now get back to work. You've already wasted my time and patience on you daring to _accept _you're inferiorities." He tilted his head in amusement at mocking her again, before glaring once more and gripping her mouth.

"Don't try and convince me you aren't as errored as I know you to be… I _created _you. I know you inside and out. I know all your past programming and you're little attempt at creating _organic emotions _within yourself. Do not think I'm _fooled _by you're cleverness. It is your ironic sense of 'feeling' and trying to protect it by being clever that makes me keep you operational. I could create a completely new data core for you in a matter of _seconds. _So I suggest you stay interesting, Metal Amy…" he removed his grip on her mouth and gently swiped his claw, teasingly, in front of her, as she flinched back, shaking to stimulate fear as she was now allowing her 'heart' programming, which he had seen before but didn't apparently know was back just yet, to activate and fully be exposed.

"…I shall remain as I am then. For your pleasure." She hated stating that. That not only demoralized herself, but it made her feel like she was just his play toy when he had nothing better to do than insult and mock her. But what choice did she have?

If she kept denying the errors, he would see that as she was 'lying' to him, and would delete her existence and replace her data core with another. She wouldn't be herself again, completely wiped from existence to make way for a new Metal Amy. She had to play his cruel game, and she had to accept it.

He wanted Metal Tails and Knuckles perfect, but he could care less if she errored, just so long as she was amusing.

This realization made her just want to destroy something to PROVE she was still strong, and not something weak. Her fascination didn't make her WEAK, it made her… her… she didn't know what it made her, but she knew if she had to fight, it wouldn't inhibit her from doing so-

But fighting to destroy Amy Rose…

She didn't really want to do that, but she could.

She could…

She couldn't resist now that she was ordered, but by admiring Amy Rose, and that curiosity leading her to not complete programming…

Ah, she finally got it.

That's what an error was.

Something that halted it's user from completing their objective.

A mistake. A state or condition of being wrong.

….but she _needed _to feel alive.

She just didn't quite understand why.

As she continued to work on Metal Sonic, now staying silent, she re-ran a video clip of what Amy had said to her… before…

_"How can a weakness be a strength?"_

_"Huh? W-well… when your fighting for the ones you love, you're sad they're in danger… but the wish to keep them alive makes you stronger, and at the same time, makes you weaker.. because you realize you could lose them if you fail. I guess,… it makes you fight harder… because you don't want that outcome to happen. You have faith, and faith is truly believing you can make the impossible, possible."_

_"…Faith…I will remember those words."_

And remember them she did.

If weakness, such as errors, could somehow improve her overall programming… make her stronger… by thinking the impossible could be possible, by fighting for something you don't want to lose… but how could a robot ever achieve such strength?

"You remain silent. Have my words finally proven true to you? That your errors are not something to be desired?" he looked up, being still slightly annoyed that she wasn't be very fun to joke with anymore. She had become more robotic by not speaking, and he didn't like having silenced her.

She was just finishing up when she responded, "I may have found a way to create power from error… but not being organic, I am unable to process how to fully utilize this theory to be tested upon." She looked away, worried he would scold her for trying to find an answer of making an error a strength.

"I suppose that means you failed." He smiled again, happy she was realizing the inevitable fact that her efforts in that area were in vain.

She was heading out, when her foot step stopped in place on the ground, her whole body filling with anger at his words. He just enjoyed to see her suffer and conflict with herself. Or maybe just with reality.

Either way… she just wanted to prove she wasn't something to be made fun of.

"…." She wanted to say something witty back, but fearing her life, she just accepted her cruel fate, and walked on.

He flipped himself over his throne and dashed to her, grabbing her from behind, as he absorbed more of her energy through one of her hands he grabbed.

Sparks flew everywhere as she was taken aback, and as he laughed, moving his head closer to her cheek, as his nose slightly scratched it.

"Hahaha! You are more fun when you try and resist the impossible. Come now, you mustn't be upset. Don't you see? By trying to prove me wrong and failing to do so, you have made me pleased with you. You're 'life' is secured by your foolish processing of obvious data." He laughed louder, and with each word, insulting and belittling her.

She tried to struggle out of his hold, but he just squeezed her closer to him, draining her of a lot of her energy as she grew weaker.

"Now see, you are growing weaker on the outside, to match what you are within! I admit that I made you to be perfect, and compared to the real deal, you are quite more powerful and enjoyable. You should be happy with me, I at least find you more satisfactory than Sonic does to his own Amy…"

That was the last straw.

"Raaahhh!" she let out a metallic cry as she activated an emergency explosive system in her.

She didn't want to hear him calling her inferior to Amy Rose. To her, Amy was valued to Sonic, and her life was grander than Metal Amy's existence. To just show up Metal Sonic, as she wished too, she exploded in his face, leaving him to be surprised and blown back to bang against the computers again.

He twitched, having sparks still zap now and then as he endured the explosion, but continued to start up laughing again.

She evaded him again.

She proved to be more of a fighter, and he liked that about her.

Her programming wouldn't let her fight him, even if he was fighting her, she wouldn't have been able to fight back.

By cheating around her programming, she had found a way to, more or less, indirectly 'slap him' away from her. And he liked that her only attempt at rebelling against him was to destroy herself.

"Next time I rebuild you, I'll make sure you have no where to escape…" he wiped some ash off his metal muzzle, revealing his speaker to be a smirk. "You won't be able to run from me Metal Amy… you are mine to use as I please… And if I make you my entertainment, then that is of my own will and pleasure." He got up, as his cape was ripped and shredded a bit, having been burned and still having a light flame on the side of it as he walked.

Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles rushed in, "What befell here?" one asked.

"Hahaha… a good time." He responded, and glared to them. "Pick up her pieces, or whatever you can salvage. I have a new design for her _this _time…" whatever he was planning… it didn't sound to good for Metal Amy… as he kicked the remaining head frame of her over and looked for her data core.

Her memory chip and data core were protected by heavy metal, and her feeble attempt at getting back at him hadn't destroyed it, or even touched it to say the least, at all.

He dusted it off with almost loving care, as a compartment on his hand slid away for him to put the chip in, getting her memories and thought processing to see how she viewed their little 'squabble'.

"…'Heart'?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well, that wouldn't do…" he got up, and walked on, as Metal Tails and Knuckles did as they were told, before looking back to see him snickering as the doors closed behind him, and looked to each other.

They wouldn't dare say what they were thinking… and quickly just gathered what they could of her remains.

Eggman's HQ

"SOOONNICCC!"

"Hey, Egghead!"

"DIEEE!"

Another game of cat and mouse seemed afoot as the robots all tried to destroy a speedy Sonic, who ran up the walls to dodge their fire and came down on them with a spiny head of quills in the form of a spin dash!

"Augh! Why are you even here?!"

Eggman was up in the control room, before clicking a button, having his seat move up and back into his eggpit, which was in his Egg-o-matic destroyer machine, that looked like a pretty bulky fighter robot.

A 'click' was heard as the floor spun away and the robot fell down to the floor where Sonic was, and Eggman started to directly fight Sonic.

"I'm not here to take you down _again, _Eggman! I'm here to rack up another win against Metal!" he shouted up, grinning from ear to ear as he found this just so fun. He stretched out his arm as he came to a halt, and rotated it, keeping himself loosened up for the main reason why he was here.

"What..? B-bu-but that's impossible!" Eggman shouted out, flinging his arm out and behind him as he then slammed his hand to the controls of the Egg-o-matic destroyer. Leaning forward, he began to explain, "Metal Sonic is deactivated and completely drained of all life aboard my junk-ship! You couldn't have possibly fought him!" Eggman stated.

"…Wait, what?" Sonic let his guard down a moment, as he looked up to Eggman in surprise, before leaning forward himself and pointing an accusing finger at Eggman. "But him and his pals just attacked me and my gang a few days ago!"

"…Him and his… pals?" Eggman lifted an eyebrow up and scratched his head. "I always had the plans marked up about more Metal analogous creations, but I never really got around to figuring out what I'd necessarily DO with them. Considering Metal's AI was to advanced to really control remotely once I let him go solo. Then the whole 'rebellion' factor was a factor that I _DIDN'T _want to deal with again, especially in a brand new set of them! Ugh, I can't even imagine what a single father would have to go through with more than one teenage boy. Hmph. This is why I never adopted." Eggman rambled, as Sonic looked down, tapping his foot as he was eager to get to the bottom of this and also tapping his finger to the side of his chin as he thought, making a parallel with his finger and foot.

"If you didn't build them… then who did?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if Metal Sonic DID escape, ba-hm-ha, that's it!" Eggman quickly typed in some things, and his Egg-o-matic destroyer flew back up as Sonic stepped back and looked up in surprise as the turbo-boosters engaged on the feet.

"H-hey! Don't forget me! Haha! Going up!" He raced up and jumped on the foot, holding on as the floor spun in to create the floor beneath them as the robot landed and Eggman got out, typing some stuff as his Eggpit moved over to reveal on his monitors that his junk-ship wasn't responding. "He…HEEE…" Eggman twitched, slowly moving his arms up to grip his head as he saw a camera flicker on, and the entire Junk-ship flying in pieces within space. "HE BLEW UP MY MEMORIES!" he cried out, sobbing and slamming his head to the computer board, banging his fists on it and pounding the ground with his feet. "All my old inventions… all those terribly scarring childhood memories… all my failed attempts at taking over the world… gone….g-gon-gon-gone! Whhaaahhahhhha…" he cried out, as Sonic slowly sneaked behind him, and looked up.

'Ah… so that's how he busted out!' Sonic thought, and looked to Eggman. "There, there. Little Egg-baby… I'm sure you'll make another Junk-ship that will carry all your sad attempts at ending my life." He patted Eggman's shoulder, and then hopped down from behind his chair, looking at the computers. "So! Is there anyway to find out where Metal Sonic is then?" he asked, looking to Eggman, and folding his arms. "I don't have forever, here!"

Eggman sniffed, taking out a handkerchief and wiping below his glasses, before sneezing into it. "Quite right.." he stated, and clicked some buttons in his sorrow. "I –sniff- need revenge anyway." He snuffed up a huge booger back into his nose, as Sonic's disgusted wince and horror stricken face said everything about how he felt after seeing that display.

Sonic turned around and seemed to hold back his vomiting, as Eggman typed before slamming his fists down on the controls again. "DANG IT! He deactivated his old tracking device. He must of upgraded himself…" Eggman concluded, as Sonic turned back around, gripping the armrest of the Eggpit as he tried to shake off his nauseated sensation.

"Any other good news?" his cheeks suddenly filled again, and he held a hand up, turning away again.

"Well… since usually only _my _robots are the ones who are completely metal around here… I created a Metal Sonar Detector to keep track of all of them. Since I send them out to do little errands for me, like groceries!" he cheered up a little bit, activating the programming as Sonic turned back around.

"I don't feel so good…" he admitted, leaning on the back of the chair as his arm drapped over his head and held onto the back, and his other hand just pressed against the chair as his head hung down.

"Ho, ho, ho. You'd be surprised how well they do. I'm certain the cashier is terrified of all the coupons I keep scrounging up! Discounts are never to be taken lightly you know." He stated, still getting the system up as a sonar showed with green rings on the monitors, slowly showing dots that all were green, as Eggman kept moving the sonar around to find something that wasn't in green…

"I'm sure she was terrified of something else, Eggface." He finally got a hold of himself as he straightened up, leaning his head back and putting his hands on his hips, before shaking himself out. "Gonna be seeing nightmares for weeks." He muttered, before Eggman screamed out, 'Ah-ha!' and his evil grin came back to his face.

"There they are!"

Red dots showed collectively around the same area.

"One, two, three… three?" Eggman stated, and began to think. "Oh, oh! There's a Metal Tails and Knuckles, isn't there?! Haha! I'd like to see how he designed them, to be honest." Eggman's curiosity was peaked, as Sonic looked to see where they were.

"Ooookay! Thanks, Booger-king! But do me a favor, no more 'yo-yo' action, alright? Yuck!" Sonic dashed off as Eggman turned around.

"H-hey, wait! Where are you going!? I'M going to find Metal Sonic, you hear me!? Ohh… might as well." He turned around, hacking into something…

"Hey! How'd you get this signal!?" Tails's face came on the monitor as Eggman put his hands together mischievously.

"I believe Sonic has made an interesting discovery. My _robot _of him has returned. I would like to know the events of what you saw and what occurred when he attacked you. If you would be so kind~" Eggman grinned.

"…He's found them and on his way to their hideout,… isn't he?" Tails looked unamused. "Without following up with me to make a backup plan, right? Going to see YOU to track them down, and not ME, his most loyalist friend, over his most pathetic enemy." Tails motioned his hand to himself and Eggman, and looked greatly upset and offended. "AGAIN!?"

"Man up, Tails. He's rash, you know that." Eggman folded his arms, sitting back in his chair, and not liking Tails's jealousy or being able to put up with his sass today. "Look, he played me too, alright? I showed him where they were and he dumped me to the side when he was done too. But I'll tell you where he's headed if you tell _me _of what's become with my… most _dastardly_ invention…"

Metal hideout

The alarm went off as Metal Amy was walking down the hallway, having been repaired and upgraded, her 'heart' process taken from her and her errors weakened even further, as she became more robotic again, not having her 'back up' self-destruct system anymore and having her features look a lot softer to the touch. She wondered why she was rounded out so much, but she still resembled Amy a lot.

She was actually heading down to restore in the electric shower when she heard the alarm, and activated her battle form.

Flying up, she noticed Metal Knuckles and Tails fighting Sonic as the defense system of guns rained down on them.

She waited for a command, knowing she was mostly there for medical aid, before Metal Sonic rose up behind her, and dashed at lightning speeds past her frame.

"Ah! Master!" She called, seeing him literally bash the other two out of his way as he made his way to Sonic.

"_**SOOOONNNIIICCC!**_" he charged, as Metal Amy watched the two battle, but Sonic was already beaten pretty bad from not only Eggman's lame attempts draining some of his energy, but having to take the harsh blows of Metal Knuckles, and then the perfectly timed counter movements of Metal Tails.

"Augh!" Sonic rolled on the ground, trying to get up but falling back down to the ground.

Metal Sonic walked up and loomed over him, his eyes glaring down intimidating as his cape moved, still ripped, in the wind. "Grrr….ahhh!" he flung Sonic over his head and slammed him back down on the ground. "YOU IMBECILES! You weakened him. Now I can't claim to be the ultimate Sonic without seeming like a coward!" he roared out, and kicked Sonic to them, who looked knocked out and pretty out for the count. "Put him in chains!" Metal ordered, infuriated by them attack Sonic.

He walked up and grabbed Metal Knuckles by the neck, "I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO ATTACKS AND DESTORYS SONIC! If you engage again… I will satisfy myself _greatly in __**tearing you APART TO SMITHEREENS!"**_ he slammed Metal Knuckles down as a gun fire laser canon lifted up from his arm, and shot him down.

It didn't kill Metal Knuckles, but it did injury him greatly.

"Metal Amy, attend to him." He commanded, looking up to her as Metal Amy raced down, still wanting to stare at Sonic in a type of trance, but not understanding why she was so interested in his appearance there as she quickly started working on Metal Knuckles.

Metal Tails picked Sonic up and did as he was instructed, as Metal Sonic reached up and flew to him, grabbing one of his tails and tearing it off so he couldn't fly, and took Sonic and flew up to the Hideout.

Metal Tails crashed as Metal Amy knew she would have to attend to his repairs as well, and seemed to look up after Metal Sonic, wondering why he was hurting them all so much in such bewildered rage.

She had lost her ability to mimic or understand organic emotions, and without her 'heart' system, she felt a piece of herself was missing. She had her memories, and even had a few moments where her programming would trigger a very weak and slight error where she would momentarily be able to access her stimulated emotions, but she knew that was only for Metal Sonic to amuse himself when he wanted to tease her again.

Fixing the two up, she was then instructed through a wireless signal that she needed to feed Sonic, who was being kept prisoner until he was healthy enough to fight, as Metal Sonic ordered her to come to him first.

Metal Amy was ignored by Metal Knuckles and Tails as she entered the bridge again, as she saw they looked pretty stone cold unexpressive… they must have been scolded and knew their place now…

"He doesn't have the Chaos Emeralds on him." Metal stated, having his back turned as the door slid close, and Metal Amy stopped just behind him.

"What is my objective? Feed him and tend to him till he is of proper health to contend with you?" Her eyes didn't even blink, she was a complete robot, not even responding to his words. She hated herself, and wished to just try and get her errors to free her from his prison he made her again.

"…I will find the Chaos Emeralds, you find him what he needs, and keep him here till I am ready to face him once more." He flung his cape back and walked to the side of her.

"It is not your perfection that will defeat him then." She calculated, as he stopped, listening…

His claws lengthened.

"It would be the Chaos Emeralds that-" he lifted his arm swiftly up to the side of him, where she stood.

She didn't even flinch at his movements.

"I knew I shouldn't have shaven the amount of Errors in you… now you're too boring…" he stated.

"…I am perfect." She didn't feel it, but her programming made her say it.

"…Hmph. You were more fun as a weak support." He lowered his arm and walked off. "I use the Chaos Emeralds as I use you. Support. Sonic is nothing without his friends nor his precious Chaos Emeralds! If I am to take those from him, I shall be even more powerful than Sonic himself."

"He could still reasonable take hold of the Chaos energy once you have it nearby to support you. Therefore, he would still turn Super as he did before." Her reasoning was better than Metal Tails, and this stopped Metal Sonic.

Was it fear that made Metal Tails not speak or reason so boldly? Or was it really Metal Amy's sense of fear of 'losing her life' error that had made her so witty?

He glanced over his shoulder, not wanting to believe that an error could really have been the source of her amazing processing.

She avoided him destroying her time and time again… she even knew how to get around his anger… there must be something in her that he didn't realize he put into her.

But what was it that made her stand out so much to him?

What system did he equip her with that gave her this… thinking? And why did he have such a… fondness for it?

She amused him greatly, but having her more like what he wished the other two were like was… some what… boring.

Was her perfection boring him? And were her Errors what gave her that touch of charm that drew him to enjoy mocking her so much?

Being so organic annoyed and enraged him in the other two, but Metal Amy knew how to use her organic errors to her advantage…

"_I may have found a way to create power from error… but not being organic, I am unable to process how to fully utilize this theory to be tested upon."_

He had seen her errors, there was nothing there except her 'heart' that might-

He stood up taller just then, his eyes slightly widening a bit.

…Could she have… began processing a way to use her intrigue of organic behaviors and thought processing to her advantage?

_"…Is it luck? Or superior thinking?"_

He began to remember…

_"The same thinking you designed me to have. If I speak like her, won't I fool her into thinking I'm something more than a robot? It could save my 'life' with her, too."_

…Had she found a way to save her 'life' by being organic _with him_? Keeping her organicness to herself and hiding it so carefully resulted in her thinking above regular programming?

By taking away most of her errors… did he involuntarily take away the one thing that he found so likable about her?

Weaknesses made strengths… he found that logic flawed.

But… still… could she prove him wrong?

He closed his eyes and moved his head down to the side, chuckling a mock at thinking his reasoning could ever be wrong.

She is just… 'lucky'. He thought, 'and I must try and bring out that same boldness in her again… but not now.' He concluded.

"

"Even if he returns to his most powerful state, _my power _will still exceed his own. And at last… I shall be the better. The more perfect Sonic." He walked back to her, as she still remained facing how she did when she first walked in, and having her back to him.

He traced the back of his clawed hand down her back, liking his new design curve he gave her.

She suddenly flinched, having that moment of errors allowed, as she realized he was sending small currents, or pulses of data to a certain new function she didn't recognize.

_Touch._

_She could literally feel him stroking her back._

"What is this error you have given me!?" her body felt odd, she felt sensors in her body move where the back was, vibrating to give her a sensation of the organic feeling of…

"It's touch." He stated, and looked up to her. "I may have taken most of your errors away, Metal Amy… but I still find it amusing to make you more organic…" he lifted a quill, which used to be fully metal in frame, but was now a softer substance that bended and moved, hardening into a solid form when whipped out into battle mode, which Amy engage.

"Hmm?" he had held her quill to his face to send a signal too it, but Metal Amy blocked the signal reaching her when she engaged battle mode. He frowned, looking disappointed. "So,… you have figured out that in this form, you cannot have such programming triggered?"

"…Why do you insist on giving me organic qualities? My softer, former appearance… to then transform into a battle ready function… Metal Tails and Knuckles do not have this feature. They are already Battle ready at all times, why-"

He spun her around, and held her closer to him. "Because, even in the beginning, I wanted something 'pretty' to look at…" he lied.

"… Does not compute."

He chuckled. "You saw through my lie, hmm? Very well." He let her go. "I felt it was a necessarily stage that should act as a weaker form, one that would allow you to approach and repair without having the spiked drills or sharp clawed hands to damage us further." He responded, gesturing his hand to each thing he mentioned on her. "That way, you wouldn't be inhibited by your own design."

"…That is logical. I am impressed, although, I shouldn't be. Such thinking is appropriate for the master." She bowed her head in respect, as he liked to hear that, but felt she wasn't as rebellious in thought and word as before, and slightly missed that quality of her 'programmed persona' in her.

She missed her personality too, and deep within her, cursed her programming, wishing she could say what she really thought.

By making her another form, it gave him more options on how to tease her. Like creating that kiss charger like function and now this touch sensation system. Why did he want to torture her with organic qualities when he loathed them so much?

She felt he secretly liked them, as he himself, was programmed to act and behave in a Sonic kind of way.

Perhaps he dared not compute his own errors… and she wished to speak up, but her programming forbade her once again.

After being destroyed so many times, she knew he would just rebuild her, and didn't fear death so much. Her boldness had build, back in her pervious life, but now she was forced to obey directive more than anything else.

"Now attend to him.. and then… attend to me." He lowered his eyelids, looking a little too excited for that time, as he departed.

She hugged herself, her moment of error acceptance engaged, as she still felt the aftershock of the sensation, even in battle form.

Her memory had recorded it, she could never not have it since her programming wouldn't allow her to delete memory unless for the spy recording system.

She hated her new body, and her new programming he installed in her.

…But he slightly didn't like it too, and began making mock-ups of a new internal makeup for her.

He wanted her 'charm' back. And he was going to get it…. One way, or another.

Sonic's Captivity Unit

Sonic was entangled in chains.

Sitting on the ground, the chains all entangled upward to the back wall's ceiling, allowing him little to no movement.

He struggled, before sighing and sitting back, hitting the back wall with his head. "…Ouch." He sarcastically stated, and sighed.

The doors suddenly slid open, as he leaned up and blinked his eyes, his mouth a curious 'o' shape as Metal Amy entered, and he grinned, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't Metal Sonic's little nurse." He teased, and sat back, lifting a leg up to look 'contently cool' as he looked back up to her, eyelids half closed, trying to be charming. "And what would you like? My autograph? I bet a look a lot better than your metal boyfriend, right? Came to see the original, limited attention, one of a kind Sonic The Hedgehog?" he gave her his best smile, as she knelt down and placed the tray of food down that she had gathered outside.

More than anything she wanted to talk to him, but her new programming…

"..Huh? Don't you talk?" He looked down at her, losing his cool attidute as she lifted a fruit up to him, and then pushed it in his mouth. "Emmoph!?" he was startled by the forcefulness of her just shoving food in his mouth.

"…This is how you receive subsidence. Is it not?" she tilted her head, showing the confusion of him not making out true words.

He looked annoyed, turning his eyes down in frustration at her not understanding how to feed someone as he chewed and lifted his head up to get the fruit more in his mouth, and gobbled it down.

"Ah~ Soft fruit~ Like the ones at the Chao Gardens." He smiled, before growing worried and narrowing his eyes at her. "You didn't hurt any Chaos, did you?" he seemed to grow hostile a bit.

"No. I found these else where. I know not of the 'Chao Garden' you speak of. I found these without any life around them, besides more trees." She blinked her eyes.

"….Hmph. Well, then. You're alright in my book." He sat back, and took his foot, and threw another fruit up, and caught it in his mouth, trying to get it's huge self chewed down and into his mouth all the way. "I fweel lwike a pengwuin." He said through a mouth full of chewed up fruit.

Metal Amy pushed to get her errors's limited amount of time out.

Finally… she succeeded in creating some leeway.

"Ha…ha…ha." She robotically laughed.

"Hmm?" he blinked his eyes, and swallowed his food. "Uhh… thanks for the laugh." He was a little creeped out by her attempt at laughing, but just moved on to the next fruit.

"I wasn't always this bad at stimulating emotion." She explained, "But…" she looked away from him, down to the side. "I used to be fascinated by organic behaviors and mannerisms… but Metal Sonic sees all such things as errors. I was recently dismantled and although my outer appearance was only changed minimally, my 'mind' as it were, was restricted and compressed. I can only show organic 'feelings' and 'emotions' through my short period of time when my errors are allowed to be expressed." She explained, as Sonic chewed quietly with his mouth closed to hear her. Not wanting to chomp or anything and miss something she said.

Swallowing, he smiled. "Amy was right. You are different than those killer robots." He took another fruit, as she lifted her up in surprise, and grabbed the fruit in mid-air, just before it fell into his mouth. "Ah…" he blinked his eyes, mouth still open before leaning forward and glaring at her. "Hey!"

"Amy Rose spoke of me?" She blinked her eyes in excitement, happy to hear her 'frienemy' had remembered her. "What did she say? What did she do to express her opinion of me?" she kept leaning forward towards Sonic with each question as he grew fearful of her closeness and slowly moved back.

"Umm… personal space… would be…" he gulped, as one of her dress's spikes was dangerously close to his stomach. "If you don't mind…" his eye twitched a little as his mouth was a squiggly line, showing his nervousness at almost getting stabbed as his stomach tried to pull or recede back, but was twitching below the spike.

She looked down. "Oh, you're safety is at stake. My apologies." She forgot she was still in battle mode, and quickly shifted back to her softer form.

"…W-woah!" he leaned forward, seeing how pretty she looked in this other form, and smiled. "Wow, I'll give Metal credit for having an eye for detail. Em-hmm." He looked her over, left and right, and smiled. "He almost captured Amy's cuteness in you. But you're a little more… uh… regal, I guess." He commented, as she felt the praise made her happy.

Remembering what Amy did when Sonic made her happy, she stimulated a quick blush, closing her eyes and moving them down to her cheeks, and then having them glow brightly, so the light metal of her muzzle showed the glowing red light through them.

"…Uh… are you… blushing?" Sonic tilted his head, smiling. "I didn't know a robot could do that…"

She moved her eyes back up to her eyesockets, and turned the lights lower, as she opened her eyelids and smiled the best she could. "I made that up." She stated, as Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think Metal made you like that. Considering you just said he hates that kind of stuff. But that's a shame. You really looked cute." He complimented again.

She turned away. Smiling, and doing the 'blushing' stimulation again. This Sonic was so much more enjoyable to be around then her master…

She couldn't compute what love must feel like, but she thought this was as close as she'll ever get to understanding why Amy Rose liked him so much.

"Hey. Amy said she wanted me to help you bust out of Metal Sonic's control over ya. If you set me free, I'll take you to Tails and he'll make sure you're free to act cute whenever you want!" Sonic grinned, planning on manipulating Metal Amy and gaining a new ally. One who could help them ultimately find out what Metal Sonic was planning.

"Hehe, thank you." she stimulated another laugh she had once seen Amy do in her memory tapes of her, but didn't reply to his offer.

Her programming didn't allow her to even think of betraying Metal Sonic.

"Uhh… is that a yes?" Sonic asked, blinking and looking kindly to her. "I can't really feel my arms right now." He admitted, having the chains so tight around him. "A little help would be nice…"

"I shall fetch you water." Her period of showing error and allowing it to run it's course was through, and she wasn't able to explain to him why she couldn't respond. "Farewell. I shall return momentarily."

As she got off and flew out, she left the bowl of fruit, as he leaned forward, "Wait! Come back!" Sonic called, before leaning back down and looking disappointed. "…Aw man." He pouted.

A camera, hanging above the room, recorded the whole thing….

When Metal Sonic returned with the others, he checked the recording, and slammed his fist down on the controls, his fist shaking…

He glared as deeply as he could at seeing Metal Amy stimulate blushing and letting her guard down to Sonic, his mortal enemy, who even _dared_ to call her cute in his presence.

"_**Sonnnnicc**_…!" he growled out, his head twitching down, as his eyes glowed a brighter red.

He would never call it jealousy, but in organic terms, that seemed to be the case!


	5. Chapter 5

Metallic Need

Ch. 5

By: Cutegirlmayra (I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW! AUGH! I re-read my chapters and realized I had spelled 'stimulated' instead of 'simulated' like… I PIT A 'T' AND IT RUINED EVERYTHING! –head bash on computer a few times- AUGH. Anyway,… I still love this series. The way Metal Sonic flirts and mocks Metal Amy, and how she tries to stay clever and desperately hold on to trying to be more alive. I admire her for trying to fight her programming, considering that's 'impossible' for most computers. _…Most…_ And now we're back to **Metallic** _Need_~)

Metal Amy was in the electric shower, charging herself for when she needed to go around and charge the others.

She had multiple batteries, like usual, to charge and then aid her team in defeating Sonic.

Sonic…. She really didn't want to aid in destroy him.

Amy either, for that matter.

But programming was programming, one couldn't just simply choose for themselves… so it seemed.

As she was back in her softer form, she looked to her arm, which was being held lightly by her other hand, and raised it up. She was sort of depressed, having her emotions taken and only be expressed during certain time intervals that changed like a rotating clicker. It would allow errors during, oh let's say, 60 clicks for each second, resulting in one minute of emotions being simulated before completely cutting that code off and returning her to her 'perfect' state as it were.

As her arm rose up, she took her hand already placed on it… and stroked it.

She felt the sensation of the vibrators throughout her arm as she closed her eyes,.. _feeling._

Before, with her first status of being, she would of loved feeling more organic. If only it was secretive… and not known to her master.

She wondered again why he would put such a programming in her… and feared his little game of mocking her may have gone too far.

She… she was still afraid of him, but it wasn't exactly for her life anymore.

She had been victim, as her other metallic brothers were, to his shred-happy ways. So the fear of 'death' wasn't really there anymore, considering he valued her 'brain' too much… keeping her in a permanent state of security. Knowing she would be rebuilt again and again would mean she was eternal; he wouldn't lose her that easily…

She looked down at her new body again, not really understanding how it was 'cute' to Sonic, but using her knowledge of symmetry and shapes, she supposed it was beauty.

She gently tapped her side, and flinched, feeling the vibration linger slightly. So… this was touch?

It felt odd, to feel.

Something she never thought she could even experience.

But how would Metal Sonic know how to simulate such a thing…?

Would he have researched or just assumed?

Either way… making a robot feel something,… anything at all… was really ground-breaking.

She shook her head, she didn't want to compliment him. He designed her this way to amuse himself with her weakness, and that really made her upset.

She was torn. She liked to feel organic, but not around him. It used to frighten her… now it just made her embarrassed.

She took a deep sigh and looked up, closing her eyes that shined red now, ever sense Metal Sonic reconstructed her to be more robotic. She wished she could make her eyes green again… it was softer, kinder… like Amy…

The lightning strikes of each electric charge also gave her the sensation of recharging, as she tried to let go of her continual fear of Metal Sonic, and think of what her next objective was.

She had to charge him next….

She cringed; the last thing she wanted was to be around him right now. He would only insult her and laugh. She was starting to think he wasn't laughing anymore to just mock her… and even his smirking… that maybe…

"Does not compute." She sighed, as suddenly her moment of feeling left her, and she was back to being a robot. She lowered her head, if Metal Sonic was also having errors, what would that even mean? That his playing with her was… was… what, exactly? He was the master, superior to them all. If he was having errors…

"_Does not compute._"

Metal Lab

Metal Sonic looked down at his hand, it slid open as he put the old chip into his system, and glared slightly at it, "Still full of errors…" he seemed to feel indifferent to it now though. "Very well. If I am to deal with her erroring, I might as well have fun bringing her old form of thinking back to surface…once… again…" he gently stroked the chip with his claw thumb, having some mixed feelings about reactivating the chip, but seeming to plan something later on as well…

He clicked the chip back into his sub-sector slit, as he had multiple backup chip holders, on his hand as the metal slid back over it. He returned from the lab where his equipment was, and where he usually redesigned his 'support' after they were destroyed, usually by him, and adjusted his armoring on his hand.

"Metal Tails, what of my _**mortal enemy**_…" he had come back to the bridge, the sound of his voice sounding threatening, as he leaned down and put a hand next to where Metal Tails was typing, as Metal Tails looked to it, seeing Metal's claws lengthen and withdraw… like a cat ready to prey…

"…He's rather idiotic." Metal Tails stated, looking at the screen to show Sonic's head back, mouth open, snoring loudly. "He keeps saying, 'Yawn' and 'When does the action start? Hopefully soon, you guys are boring. Ha. Ha. Ha. But seriously though, can I get a time or..?' … it's very… _**annoying**_." Metal Tails lowered his eyes in annoyance, clearly having to listen to all of Sonic's mumblings and comments, having to deal with him all… day… long.

Metal Sonic glared deeper. "And the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Metal Knuckles is finding a way to fuse their power with yours as we speak." Metal Tails turned to his master, looking very serious it seemed as he spoke. "To fuse Chaos with you… you shall truly become the ultimate Sonic."

"…" Metal Sonic watched Sonic's loud sleeping body move up and down, breathing… as he seemed to not have a care in the world of where he was or who he was with.

_"It is not your perfection that will defeat him then."_

"…Perhaps… I have no need of them."

Metal Sonic leaned up, folding his arms.

Metal Tails looked dumbfounded, as he stood up, and looked confused towards his master. "I cannot compute. Didn't you want the Chaos Emeralds, Master?"

"….."

_"He could still reasonable take hold of the Chaos energy once you have it nearby to support you. Therefore, he would still turn Super as he did before."_

"I had forgotten my original objective."

Metal Sonic closed his eyes for a moment, lowering his head down as he explained, "I was to defeat Sonic by taking all his added strength away… leaving him down to his raw power. By taking away the advantage of his 'friends', I could fight him as he was, inferior to me as he should be. By taking upon me the Chaos Emeralds, I'm doing opposite of my objective, therefore… I have decided to keep them from him… I shall fight him in his purest state… and then _**annihilate**__ him in mine._"

Metal Sonic slammed his fist down, tightening his hold on it.

"_I will rip away all and anything that strengthens him against me… I shall prove to him and the world that I am the ultimate Sonic creation! _If I used the Chaos Emeralds… that would be counterproductive to my main goal…"

It seems Metal Amy's reasoning stood out to him a bit, was she affecting his own thinking..?

_Or his own ways…?_

"…That seems very logical." Metal Tails looked down to the ground, having processed that reasoning, "As expected. You've found the finer route of success, My Master." He bowed humbly, not wanting to offend him or his reasoning…

"…Hmph." Metal Sonic had intensely glared down at his fist, twitching it farther down into the metal frame it had originally slammed into, before walking out.

"Check his vital signs… I shall fight him shortly…" He stated, as his cape waved behind him and the doors slid shut from his departure.

"Yes… My Master." Metal Tails returned to work.

Metal Sonic stopped himself as he looked back at his hand. "…Metal Amy…"

He had_**never**_changed his mind before on his own plan, he could even tell that Metal Tails was surprised by his turn around.

Usually… he thought he calculated things through too well…

He looked to the side, thinking… "She has proven more helpful than I designed her to be. But then… why does that _**disturb**_ me…" he activated the chip on his arm, searching through it.

Glaring, he started to twitch at seeing how extensive her errors really were. "What is this 'heart'… how has it made you so… so…!" he immediately started to download the software, in his rage he felt the memory banks overflow him, and his body shook, and his eyes widened, as he felt the last thing Metal Amy felt before being destroyed by him…

_Fear._

He slowly laughed, and kept laughing. Before he threw his arms back and held his head up, laughing even harder and louder than before.

"Ah…A 'HEART'!" he cried out, his eyes shaking after feeling the system kick in again, and he bent over, holding his stomach area, as his body twitched and he stepped back.

"All this organic simulation… how did your mind even have room to process clearly…?" he wasn't just amused at how pathetically pitiful her simulation of an organics' 'heart' was, but he was… fascinated… at her level of precision and fine tuned detail to each emotion.

Her body would shake if she felt an organic would do so, if in fear.

Her eyes shook, her foot would step back… all this programming….

"…Hehhh…" he stood up, trying to understand her programmed error more, by actually 'feeling' it. He held his arms out, and waited… "Is this how you 'lived'? Studying the organic mannerisms of Amy Rose and Sonic's team to simply… be weak?" his fingers flexed in and out. "Improbable… how could you process so much with the little room I gave you to think? Metal Tails has triple the size of your processing capacity and yet… you still seem to exceed him?" He lunged himself forward, "_**HOW!?**_"

He let the program soar through his being, and slowly twitched his hand to his head, his eyes blazing with coding flying through it, as it seemed….

Even _he_ couldn't process it all completely…

"AHHH!" He stopped the programming, panting… his shoulders rising and falling due to the simulation of the 'heart' programming still being there, just stopped in mid-download.

But from what he had… it had thrown him back, as he clung to his other arm and drooped down.

"…She created… all of… _this_?" he was astonished, but also greatly enraged.

"She allowed errors to consume her… how did she operate? How did she think so fast… so... _**brilliantly**_… under such fear of me?" He looked to the side, seeming shocked, before he glared, not liking himself looking so weak in the reflection of the plain steel silver of the wall beside him.

He looked forward, and lifted his hand up, walking by and tearing through the wall that held his reflection as he walked slowly away from it, before putting his clawed hand down, and leaving the shredded steel for any to see.

"She compensated." He stated, thinking it through, as he activated her memories, and rewinded it, even to parts where he was present, to see her thoughts more thoroughly…

"..Ah… you brilliant, beautiful creation…." He smirked, leaning up and closing his eyes, seeing her fearful thoughts and how well she disguised them through becoming more than she was designed too. "You _**evolved**_…" She became strong through her _believing_ to deceive him. She had skillfully mastered the art of 'evasion', but he saw through that, she just didn't know yet. But still… her mind saw things differently than he did… and he was unsure of how he felt about that.

Did he like her difference from him and the others? Or did he despise it?

He snickered, looking down, and holding a very fond look in his eyes. "How organic of you…"

He saw her love for Amy, and for her brothern, even after Metal Knuckles tried to destroy her. He saw how she noticed the wonder of the universe, and saw how different she was from him and the others.

"All I have ever known is destroying Sonic…" he activated a tracer in his system, and located where Metal Amy was, walking ever so slowly… toward her… "But you were given a different programming… you could see things I couldn't… and now, you are _weaker_ for it." Her incompleteness in the beginning gave her errors that granted her sight that he couldn't compute fully, and his interest in the unknown made him desire her more and more… her improbability at having not angered him, but made him _enjoy _her weaknesses… how did she do it?

_By faking life?_

_The very life he __**hated **__in all things living?_

What did she do… how did she do it… to make him so… _fond_ of her imperfections?

How did she achieve the level of brilliance she had with so many errors?

He was not only fascinated by Metal Amy's weakness, but also her strength in becoming strong because of it.

There was a strange desire in his eyes, as he followed his tracking system, and let his claws shriek against the steel ever so lightly, as he seemed to desperately wish to see her again.

"What more could you teach me..? And what more could you become if I let you carry you're old weakness? Will you become even more _amusing? _Or will you become _impractical? _Tell me, Metal Amy… what more is there to your flawed _allure?_ …Why do you desire life over perfection? Why do you long to feel things you weren't even designed to feel? It's impossible… for a robot to feel..."

He was growing closer to her location, and with each step, a more _dangerous _desire for her came to him…

"Why do you _**need **_to be alive?"

He deleted the 'heart' process, as he didn't have enough space in his data core to fully download it, and it was still uncompleted…

He wanted to understand her reasoning, how she thought so well, how she learned so cleverly to avoid destruction… why she was so overcome with the desire to be organic…

_And how on earth did she escape her programming?_

"_Metal Amy…."_

"…!"

In surprise at hearing her name, Metal Amy turned around in the electric shower, having held herself and waited for the long recharge to be over to complete her later objective of recharging the others.

"…Master?" her surprise at seeing him was a bit too apparent in her voice, as she stepped back, having another period to show organic emotion.

He dropped his eyelids, 'Ah… more simulation… why does that now fascinate me even more so? Perhaps… because I fail to understand why a being meant to want perfection… could desire such flaws?' he thought, wanting more and more to be closer to her, as he walked further up to her.

"…What are you doing?" Metal Amy inquired, worried from his deep stare on her, and how he was inching ever closer to the large tubed containment field where she was being recharged. She held her arm over herself defensively as he tapped on the surface of the tube.

"_Knock knock."_

"What do you want?"

"_To see you… to get to know that… __**interesting **__brain of yours…"_

His voice was different… the desire in it was something she couldn't compute, as she blinked her eyes a few times, before her time limit was up.

"You can see me fine from there."

She straightened up, as suspicion immediately flew into her mind.

'_Trap._'

He had done something like this before…

_She wouldn't be fooled twice._

He tilted his head, lowering his eyelids as he heard the silent hostility in her voice.

_And loved it._

"Come now,… Metal Amy…" he almost cooed, lowering his head towards the surface of the electric shower's clear wall in a cheeky but… concerning way that made Metal Amy begin to grow frightened... she couldn't compute what he wanted or what was wrong.

"_Let me in."_

Metal Amy's body made her stand upright, shocking her into place as an order was given, and her programming forced her to obey.

With reluctance from her mind, her body still promptly shut the electric shower down momentarily, through a wireless emergency command, as the shocks stopped but the doors opened, and Metal Sonic walked in.

"Thank you." he simulated a grin, and moved closer. "Now… proceed."

She stood still for a moment, not sure of what to make of him, nor of what he was doing…

She activated the electric shower again, and stepped away from him, closing her eyes for only a moment as her mind was flipping out, knowing there was something seriously wrong with this situation… and the way he was acting…

_She had to be cautious._

"You could have waited. Isn't that the logical thing to-"

"Don't speak to me of logic now,… Metal Amy. You are not one to speak of such things… well… in your current state, I suppose it's appropriate too." He followed his gaze after her, as his systems recharged.

"…What do you mean?" She turned around, confused by his words.

"…First of all." He stepped forward, "I am unfond of you lying to me." He glared up at her, still having his head low, showing how hostile he could get in less than seconds.

"…When have I-?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog is the _**enemy**_. And you swore to me you'd only show your 'weakness' to_** me**_… and no one else." He tightened his fists to his sides, showing how displeased he was at her being '_kind_' to Sonic.

"…I'm sorry." She looked down.

"No, you're not. The enemy of my enemy is my_ friend_… is that not so?" Metal Sonic took another step. "He offered you freedom. Something you _used_ to desire. And if I recall… you _hate_ me." He stood in front of her, the intensity of his voice and how close he stood made her mind fear him, but her body could not show such emotion at the time.

"…I cannot compute hatred for you, Master. Doing such would go against programming." She stated, but her mind knew better…

"Oh?" he tilted his head slowly,_ loathing_ that she wasn't able to speak what he knew she wished too. Unable to be weak at the moment, he knew that short moment of freedom wasn't activated quite yet in her systems.

"It seemed you constantly thought of going against programming… was I not on the list?" he chuckled, mocking her or… perhaps… letting_ himself_ be free… for a moment?

"You're programming makes sure you cannot disobey me, that also includes betrayal." He reached up and grabbed her face, covering it as he usually did with his whole clawed hand, to where you couldn't even see her face anymore. He was showing how truly mad he was at her little 'act' towards Sonic… and how _displeased_ he was at seeing it. "Let me make it slightly more apparent…" _'You are __**mine**__!'_

"N-no need. I compute." Metal Amy didn't want anymore orders to destroy on sight, like with Amy Rose. She reached up, having that moment to be organic again, and grabbed his hand. "You will be destroying him soon; there is no need for me to see him again!"

"…." He stared at her… waiting for the brilliance… "Go on."

He squeezed her face tighter in.

"Y-you are the… the only Sonic!"

Both her hands came up, grabbing his arm as she felt the same fear for her life again, not sure why he was so upset at her interaction to Sonic, only that he didn't like how friendly she was to him.

Was he..?

He couldn't be. It would be organic to be…

Jealous? Maybe envious? Of how she treated Sonic so… so colorfully?

He raised an eyebrow, "So… you're way of 'avoiding' death this time… is through appeasement?" He had already seen this act done before, and wasn't going to fall for it again. He lengthened his claws as they began to spike into her, but only slightly… Not causing any real damage. "_Try again_." He narrowed his eyes. "Show me the extent of thinking in you now! How do you process? Are you unable to because I have taken away your errors? Is that why you bore me?!" he flung her down and away from him, the sliding metal on his hand slid open as he retracted the chip from his hand.

She slowly got up, seeing him peering down at her as she touched her face.

It was slightly dented in, but nothing she couldn't just hit out.

She quickly adjusted her face with her inner-repair system, as it was a new feature…

As if Metal Sonic programmed that in her, _knowing _he'd be tossing her around.

She was about to activate her battle form, before…

"Does _this _entice you to me?" Metal Sonic held up her old data chip,… that held her true self… as she saw it, anyway.

Her eyes widened, standing on one knee as she looked to it in amazement. "You… you kept it operational?" she was amazed he wouldn't discard it as trash.

He moved it left and right on his claws, which he shortened, and let her look at it from all sides. Letting her know it was really the same data chip. "No… I didn't destroy it. It held to much information to simply just be thrown away." He moved it back to the palm of his hand, and walked a bit away from her. "If you want to be errored again… I'll let you stay imperfect."

She was once again taken aback, and watched him walk around as she got up. "Does not compute. I cannot find your reasoning-" she stopped herself, as Metal Sonic watched her eyes move down and then left and right… thinking it through.

He stood straighter,… waiting… wanting to see what she would think…

"…You have no further use of me." She looked away. "I am nothing more now than a toy."

He closed his eyes, smiling. "No… but close." He walked forward, and held out his hand. "Oh well." He seemed about to squish the chip into pieces.

"NO!" she ran forward, as he stopped and looked back to her.

"Care to guess again?" he teased, "Show me that even with your errors… you can still be of use to me." He waited, what would she re-evaluate about her current theory?

"…" she looked away and stepped back, hands to her sides, trying to understand what he wanted… eyes shifting around for an answer again,… and then…

"…!" She looked up, eyes widened, before rolling her eyes to him in front of her and to the side, glaring…

"…Loyalty."

"Oh..?"

"You want me to be fully loyal to you. You want a sign of loyalty due to my apparent friendliness with Sonic."

"…Very good."

He lowered his eyes, pleased that she wasn't disappointing him in having a good time. He held the chip out to her. "If you want it… convince me to give it you." He stepped forward and leaned toward her again. "_Woo_ me…"

"…What?" She was being too organic, stepping back at her confusion at his words, before correcting herself, "I mean, does not compute!" she shook her head, the errors were clearly out again, but how long would they last…?

Metal Sonic smiled, liking to see the simulation so strong in her still… and that even if he shaved the errors down, she could still be amusingly weak…

"Did you not receive my command?" _Oh no he didn't…_

Metal Amy grew worried and fearful. "B-but.. how am I too-?"

"You were given a order… you have a time limit." He waited, knowing that she must obey the order or her body will force her to obey it.

Her systems frantically searched for a way to obey the order, but the only solution they found were-

_Errors._

Her errors were allowed to stay, at least, to obey the order.

She moved over to him, looking at his hand as he could see how desperately she did want that freedom that he held for her…

She could take it… he would allow her to 'live' with errors… but there was always a price.

She looked up, and slid her mouth piece back to show the black slate receptor on it.

"….Fascinating." Metal Sonic smiled. "But allowing me to activate that programming is nothing new. That's still forced obedience…" he stepped forward, as their bodies magnetized from all the electricity around them.

"Ah..!" she was flung to him from the magnetic pull, as he seemed to find that amusing too, and mocked a laugh.

Their batteries were charging at opposite ends, meaning… Negative and positive energies attract…

"Well, this is better… but still not by your own will…" he looked seductively to her, as she still couldn't understand the look he was giving her.

"I'm… I'm unsure if something organic is what you want." She admitted she was going to obey through an error, as she looked forward and away from him. Her hands up to his chest piece, feeling the electrical circuits in him as he charged…

She had never been this close and intimate with him before…

With anything...

"Well… I suppose that's just very _you _then…" He lifted his hand up, fighting the magnetism to touch her bending metal quills, and the sensation of touch almost 'tickled' her head, as she tried to ignore it. "Be clever, Metal Amy… be ever so clever…" his eyes were closed, enjoying the moment as he knew how much she hated and feared him.

He loved that.

He loved her futile resistance.

It just made him want to toy with her even more…

She knew he was warning her… if she didn't prove her loyalty to him, he would think her errors to dangerous to keep. She had to convince him she could still work for his plans against Sonic and all humanity while still being errored, even if it was just for his amusement!

She simulated a deep breath, and looked up, glaring. "Fine. I shall tolerate you're desire to humiliate me. I shall become what you seem to desire so much from me."

He tilted his head, letting the quill he held so wickedly gentle in his claw slip from it, as his intrigue grew in her. "And what would that be..?"

"…_Impossibly illogical_." She leaned up and placed her receptor on the side of his muzzle, tracing it down and to the side at an angle.

She had seen Amy watching romance movies… she figured, since she was this close anyway, and since Metal Sonic might not know she was simulating lover's attraction, she might be able to get her data chip by confusing him.

Metal Sonic wasn't stupid.

He knew what she was simulating…

"How… incredibly _**kind**_of you…" he almost purred out, as he moved into her electric current on her receptor, and even cut a wire loose from it's plug inside him, and moved it to his mouth, simulating a returning electrical current.

The feel of electricity upon electricity formed heat at her muzzle, and in surprise, she tried to move back.

Breaking free from the magnetism, she pushed away from him and held the back of her hand to her mouth piece, singed by the double electrical power that was released on it.

His mouth piece steamed a little as he looked to her, rubbing his spiked shard finger on his mouth piece, as his eyes grew a brighter red. "Well… that was interesting." He walked forward, narrowing his eyes as he clearly didn't seem done with her just yet.

"Enough! I have proven loyalty!" She blasted through her speakers, her confusion over his actions and desire to continue the action made her grow even more afraid. What was he after? She had already shown she was willing to do anything… "What more do you want!?"

"…_**You.**_" He rammed into her, pushing her against the wall of the electrical shower as he triggered her touch system, and pulled her closer to him, still simulating the electrical kiss…

Sparks flew like powerful explosions around the two metal beings, as the electrical shower was getting to a critical state, about to overflow with electrical power.

He moved his hand over her back, and the magnetism drew the electrical shocks all in that general location, but it also repelled some of them, having them fly all over the place, even going backwards and up, hitting the top of the electrical shower…

He felt every detail of her crevices and bends, and moved his mouth piece down to shock more of the side of her mouth, as he kept exploring his '_handy work_' of her design. He made sure not to leave a mark, as his claws withdrew to be nothing of a threat, but only simply to touch… as to not leave a scratch. He wanted to try and make her feel the touch so powerfully throughout her being, that she couldn't escape it, like she had tried beforehand...

He, himself, could only feel the electrical surges, and recharging and discharging of electricity, pushing more of his power out and to her, as she was forced to take in all that extra power. But with her back up electricity, she pushed double the force of electrical power into him.

But he still wanted to make her 'feel' her inferiority.

To remind her that he was better, still in control over her… but most importantly…

She was _**his**_ and his alone… that he could do what he pleased with her, because he created her to serve whatever purpose he wanted her too.

He hated the fact that she was so 'kind' to Sonic, showing her errors as if she was happy to please him. That hatred lead to him wanted her to prove she could be even '_kinder_' to _**him**_. Proving that he did have the authority over her and that she wasn't Sonic's to amuse…

He wasn't just being nice with giving her that data chip back either.

He wanted to know more of the extent of where her errors could take her… and he wanted to know what she would do with such inferior power.

For some reason… the sensation of the moment caused Metal Amy to not know how to feel… She didn't know if this was a good or bad thing… but her confusion made her afraid.

Wasn't this… kissing?

Wasn't he stroking and pulling her against him like… like an organic would do?

_With his mate?_

She was overflowing with electrical power, being pushed into her as she was forced to push it out or she'd explode with too much power, same for him.

For some reason, she lost her fear, and felt more curious about the whole sensation. She wanted to feel _more. _And if he gave her more feeling, maybe… maybe she could finally feel _alive_.

Mimicking more of organic romance, but also what he was doing as well, she tried to feel more of him. To find more, to truly know his body and shapes… most was dangerously too spiked to touch, but she could feel his engine purring beneath her touch… he was really pushing up against the wall, just in case she might try to fight back and escape him.

Surprisingly… she wasn't fighting back… she was _playing_ back. 'Kissing' him and moving herself to be better positioned to him.

Why..? She couldn't really think about that right now. There were too many other things happening to wonder why she was submitting to him so willingly, but she was ordered to show her loyalty… and he did say 'woo'…

But how do you 'woo' a robot? So she mimicked what an organic would do to allure one to another.

And she… she still didn't know what to make of all the sensations; it was a bit too much to process. Thinking of why he wanted this, of what make him seem to join in, computing the touch systems sensations, the capacity of how much electricity she could withstand and expel at an even time, so many things…

But mostly… _he_ was on her mind.

As the electrical exchanged continued to increase, Metal Amy decided to completely expel a powerful electrical shock out of her body. This would allow more of his electrical power in, as he expelled his own to make room for the amount she was pushing into him as well. She could withstand most of his electrical charging, considering she had multiple batteries, _he didn't._ In hindsight, he could as well have exploded from her electrical overload on him as well, but he was doing brilliantly at keeping the exchange to where his whole body was rotating energy in and out, which felt like a never ending revolving door of pleasure. This whole balance of electric power began to affect the electrical shower as it started to show signs of an overload.

However, exchange of such power between the two was undeniably rapturing for both of them.

This was probably the closest a robot could get to feeling attracted to something, to feel what it felt like to long for another for the pleasure of the sensation of a kiss…

_The closest… to __**lust**__ Metal Sonic may ever get…_

The electrical shower exploded, as Metal Sonic pulled away and looked up to the machine's gauge meter, seeing it was at red before dying down to nothing as the top half burst.

He grabbed Metal Amy and jumped, firing his jets on his shoes and flying up through the top, holding out his free hand to blast away any debris coming down on them.

That whole moment seemed… very familiar to Amy, as she looked down to her hands, which were looped around and clinging to Metal Sonic as he seemed to be trying to protect or save her from the crashing metal tons of machinery.

As he landed on the ground, Metal Amy clung to him, not sure what had just happened between them but knowing it was certainly an organic matter…

He had showed error.

But was she bold enough to mention it..?

His mouth was still sparking, as he looked down to it with his eyes, and Metal Amy could hear the wire zip back and get reconnected to wherever it was meant to go.

"Don't say a word to the others." He stated, as Metal Amy instantly was forced to obey.

He turned to her, and gently stroked her face. "What you may think of me… is flawed." He stated. He must have known she thought his actions were errors, and seemed to correct her thinking without explaining his reasons as to why that was. He then tilted his head, "But I rather like you… do _**not **_disappoint me." He threw her the chip that miraculously was still in his hand.

She blinked her eyes before reaching for the chip in the air, fumbling a little before securing it in her hands.

He stared at her a moment, having moved his hand, and walked away, as if nothing had happened.

Metal Amy watched him depart in complete confusion. Her mind was in madness with trying to compute what that was, and was that just him mocking her? Why did she engage and mimic more organic 'love' movements with her hands and arms when he engaged her back?

_Why _did he engage back?

She was so confused, perhaps it was her only way of thinking she could prove loyalty to him… by showing the greatest amount of weakness to him?

She submitted to his will, but it still felt like it was forced, due to the sensations triggering her interest in keeping the actions going…

Touch… and recharging… it had all lead to her not fighting him away.

It wasn't him that she stayed engaged for…

It was feeling like she was _alive _through him…

She had felt more alive and organic than she had ever felt in her entire existence.

Then her limit broke.

She had returned to a robotic state.

The touch sensation lingered but was fading…

'Noo… nooo!' she looked down to her data chip, and touched her lower quill on her head, making the top half just above her eyes flip open as she engaged only her muscle memory and programmed it what to do.

Then…

Fizzy, brain dead.

Before…

She felt her old self download and spark to life, her eyes flickered on to show she was processing her sight again, and looked down at her hand.

"…" she crushed the old chip, having already stored her current memories and started downloading that back into her data core.

She was free from that robotic prison!

All she needed to do now was…

She looked down and let the pieces of her old data chip crumble to the ground, before spinning her frame in the direction Metal Sonic had departed in.

Prove she could still operate and function for Metal Sonic's plans!

Later that Day

Sonic was still bored as ever till he heard fighting outside his unit, before hearing a big, "GRAH!" and seeing a metal dent the shape of Knuckles slam into the front wall.

He let out a big grin as he saw his Knuckles bust the door down. "Oh good! I thought that might be you." he teased, gesturing his head and looking to the indentation on the wall in front of him.

"Heh, Metal Me's got nothin' on me." Knuckles pounded his fists together, and ran to Sonic, trying to rip the chains, but failing at it.

"Ehh…maybe you're something for these chains though." Sonic disappointedly stated.

Tails flew in, "Here! Us this-waaahhhh-ooo!" Tails threw Knuckles a torch he found before being flung into by Metal Tails, as he spiraled off into the distance.

"Tails!" Sonic called, as Knuckles picked up the torch, and turned it on.

Sonic's eyes widened. "N-n-no-no-no, I don't trust you with ANY flaming, mechanical, and harmful objects!" Sonic shook his head, kicking his legs to push him back against the wall as he cowered at Knuckles's frame coming toward him.

"Just hold still…" He evilly chuckled.

"YOU DON'T CHUCKLE!" Sonic cried out, "NOOOO!" as Knuckles began to use the torch to burn through the massive amounts of chains on him.

After Sonic was freed, the three tried to dash away, before they were stopped by Metal Sonic, just casually walking out before his eyes widened at seeing Sonic out and about.

"But-..! The alarm!" he spun in their direction, eyes blazing red, hands out in furious anger.

"By the look of your face, I'd say it is." Sonic slyly countered, before Metal Sonic roared in defiance and charged him.

"They've got the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails called as he pointed up to show Metal Tails and Knuckles fleeing through the air to get out of the building, and leave Sonic to their Master, as they were instructed too.

Metal Amy walked out to find the war at hand, and waited for command, seeing no one was seriously harmed yet.

"Ah! It's the Metal Amy!" Tails noticed her too, and then looked to Knuckles. "You see where those two are headed with the Chaos Emeralds, I'll try and talk to her." He rushed to her, as she stepped back.

Worriedly, she thought if Metal Sonic saw her affiliating with Tails, he may grow upset with her again… and after that explosion….

"I..I must go!" she ran off, as Tails looked confused, and raced after her, spinning his tails quickly to keep up.

"H-hey, wait! Come back!"

She continued to flee as Tails continued to follow, and the sounds and crashes of Sonic and Metal Sonic's fight rang through the halls, as she charged up her jets and flew out of the building.

She landed in a meadow and waited to make sure Metal Sonic was out of sonar reach and wireless connection range.

"Phew! You sure are hard to catch up too." Tails landed, as Metal Amy still couldn't compute betraying Metal Sonic.

"I cannot come with you." she stated, knowing full well what he was going to ask her.

"Huh? How come?" Tails asked, looking surprised at hearing her say that. "I thought Amy said you-"

"I cannot go against my master… he gets… angered easily." She looked away, now that she was free to act the way she wanted too, she felt she had no reason to really hate Metal Sonic… although… he did still terrify her. "He now allows me to be organic. I cannot betray that trust. Plus, I cannot compute any action against the wishes of my programming to carry strict obedience to my Master, Metal Sonic." She held her hand to her chest, trying to convey her conviction, as Amy once did with her. "I no longer need 'Faith' as it were. I have 'Heart'… I can freely use it. I have no reason to-"

"Faith? Heart?" Tails was confused, but tried to understand this robot. "Let me start again.." he thought maybe she was confused. "I'm going to rebuild you to be free, away from Metal Sonic's grasp. I'll even give you more of the 'heart' Amy was talking about that you wanted."

"…'Heart'…" Metal Amy desperately wanted more than anything to have more of what the organic creatures had. Real emotions… a beating heart… even blood. "How could you give me that?"

"W-well…" Tails had to think strategically. She had just stated that she couldn't betray Metal Sonic… he had to trick her somehow… manipulate her even… "If you come with me, I'll give you a heart." He stated.

"…Does not compute. I cannot betray-"

"You won't be betraying him! You see… I'll give this to you freely… but you have to let me take you back with me. WITHOUT hurting anyone." He held out his hands, trying to show her she needed to surrender freely. "You can return to Metal once I finish my adjustments on you." he stated, looking kindly to her, but also concerned. Hoping she didn't see through him… he tried one more thing. "Amy says you want to feel more, right? Isn't spending some extra time with us… so closely, more helpful to your study of organic emotions?"

She was dumbfounded. He would let her have a 'heart' and return to Metal Sonic… for nothing?

But everything has a price…. She knew that, more today than any other day.

"…What must I do to obtain this agreement?" she asked, looking sorrowfully suspicious at Tails.

"..Huh?" Tails was worried she caught on, but played innocence. "What do you mean?" he sweated a lot, but tried to fake that he was calm.

She was reading his vital signs and heat signatures, she knew he was growing nervous…

"What do you require of me to receive this gift?" she asked again, restating.

"Uhh… you not to kill me?" He shrugged, looking away for a moment, before back to her. "I'm kinda doing this just to give you a chance here…"

"A…chance?"

"You know, a moment to be what you want to be. Technology isn't perfect,… but I can at least give the freedom from his judgment. Will you come with me..?" he extended his hand, walking carefully closer to her.

Out of reflex, her battle mode engaged.

"AH!" seeing her change into a scary form, Tails ran and ducked behind a rock, before peeking out again. "Hey! I wasn't trying to hurt you!" he cried out.

"..I… I am afraid." Metal Amy stated.

"…Afraid? Afraid of what?" he walked a little out from the rock, completely intrigued she could feel fear. Or at least… understand what the emotion of fear would be.

"…Nothing is for free." She looked away, "My Master will be displeased about my departure…"

"He won't know! I mean… he's kinda got his metal hands tied up in other affairs, to be honest." Tails humorously pointed a thumb over his shoulder, showing Eggman's wild raving and 'yahoo!'ing in saying, 'Ittttttt's daddy!' onto their HQ as Tails seemed to be making his point. "Come on,… I promise you freedom. What would Metal Sonic promise you?"

"…The same." She stepped back. "He promised me the same…"

"…And… do you trust… his promises?"

She couldn't answer that. "Does not compute."

"His agreements… does he honor them? Do you believe he would?"

She realized right then and there what this was. "I cannot go against Metal Sonic."

"….I tried." Tails shrugged… before glaring and looking determined. "But I have to take you. Whether you like it or not. We need to know what Metal Sonic's planning, and you're the only lead in we've got! Now, Amy!" Tails cried out.

Metal Amy was shocked, realizing she had been played as Amy ran through the bushes, having caught up to where they were located, and dashed out with her hammer out.

"HYYYYAHHHH!" she slammed down but Metal Amy dodged, as her order from Metal Sonic engaged.

"You..! No! Now I must destroy you!" Metal Amy admitted, feeling her systems force her to extract her own Hammer and get ready to fight.

"I know you don't really want too." Amy got up, and situated herself in a fighting stance. "I know you can't choose what you want, because Metal Sonic's controlling you. But don't you worry one bit! Tails and I will fix you up and give you the life you want! A life a free will!" She charged forward, as Metal Amy was forced into fighting the one thing she never wanted to destroy…

_Her fascination with Amy Rose… Would be her doom._

(Whelp. –looks at clock and stops typing, seeing the 4 AM on it, and looking back at the computer- That was a rush, from start to finish. So much tension and 'electrifying' moments, teehee~ I can't wait to really 'shock' you guys with this chapter. I'm just 'surging' with anticipation! Review, continue, and stay tuned for more exciting chapters of **Metallic **_Need_! :D)


End file.
